Bones of the Dead
by SunsetStarlight
Summary: The battered assassin squeezed the trigger, making the monsters head explode into a mist of blood and shredded meat mixed with chips of broken bone.
1. Old Bones

A/N: I've recently gotten back into the whole zombie, apocalypse, and post-apocalyptic genres. I was just watching High School of the Dead and I've been reading the recent burst of zombie bleach, so I was inspired to try and create my own zombie story.

Old Bones

"Pick up, pick up." The man murmured while pacing in his living room. The rhythmic ringing continued with no interruption. The man stiffened with irritation and cursed to himself. "Answer the fucking phone, Shiro."

And as if he could sense his older brother about to lose it, Shiro answered the call.

"Grimm." He whispered in his unique wavering voice. "You got ta come get me, I'm in da mall."

"Shit! FUCK, SHI!" The blue haired man yelled in anger and a little fear. "And you don't have shit on you?"

"I'm at da fuckin' mall, Grimm. What do ya think? S'not like I knew this shit was going ta happen."

"Stay put." The man growled with menace. "Don't you fuckin' move unless you _have _ta. I'm comin' ta get ya."

The man flipped his phone closed and glanced at the suitcase he had on the cushions of the sofa. It was unzipped and lying wide open. Inside were his shotguns; The Mossberg 500 Chainsaw, the Mossberg 590A1 Blackwater SPX, and the Weatherby SA-459 Threat Response autoloader. The suitcase with all of his semi-automatic pistols was zipped up in his bedroom. He only had the one sword, Pantera, and he always carried her on his back. He zipped up the bag and carried into the bedroom where he proceeded to finish dressing. When he was finished he wore a black long-sleeved button up with a high collar, the first two buttons left undone to show a triangle of smooth tan skin, dark grey faded jeans and black steel toed boots. He ran a comb through his hair more for upkeep than style, and then carried his bags outside to his black Armored Lexus LS 600h L. Sitting in the driver's seat, he pulled his CZ Czechmate pistol out of the glove compartment and sat it on the passenger's seat. Unclipping his phone from his hip, he made one more call.

LINE

Ichigo watched his uncles movers pack everything into the back of the truck. It was mostly specialty lab supplies and projects that wouldn't be available in the underground lab his uncle was traveling to. Urahara Kisuke was the most accomplished scientist alive, he used to be official but he didn't work well with authority. Now, with this new epidemic, they were calling in everyone they could get regardless of a possible absence of morals…like a certain psychotic Mayuri.

The orange head watched as his uncle whispered to one of his men, his ever present smirking smile in place and green and white bucket hat shading his sharp grey eyes. Ichigo wanted to go with him. Urahara was the only father or _family_ he'd ever known, his original family having died in a car explosion. From what Urahara said, Ichigo was just a baby and was spending the day with his uncle while his parents had a day to themselves. With all of the crazy shit going on now, Ichigo truly wanted nothing more than to be with the only family that he had left, but the lab Urahara was going to was much to secure for that, besides, all the scientist who showed up might not be coming back at all. Urahara's jaw tightened and he quickly clomped over to his spaced out nephew.

"Ichigo." He said. "I've just gotten word that things are much worse here than I thought."

Ichigo frowned and cursed his uncle's love of suspense.

"It seems," He continued. "That it's spread much more quickly than usual; the mall is now infested with them as well as the surrounding streets and stores." He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Everything's gone to hell. Use the training I gave you wisely and stay alive. I'll figure out what I can at the lab and then make my way back here. If you have to move, just text me; you know the codes. And remember, you may not be able to see well in the dark, but _they _can."

Without another word or backwards glance, Urahara walked away got into his now loaded truck. It would have hurt, if Ichigo didn't already know that the separation was just as hard for his uncle as it was for him. Even so, part of him was ready for this freedom, for this chance to test out his skills. His bloodthirsty thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of his phone. He reached down into his messenger bag and flipped it open before putting it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck baby," Said a deep male voice. "I'm so fucking glad you're alright."

Ichigo smiled happily at the sound of the voice, melted chocolate brown eyes brightening with lust, love, and joy.

"Of course I am. It's kind of hard not to be when you're around Hat and Clogs. What about you?"

"Shiro's stuck at the damn mall and I have to go get 'im. Did the boss leave yet?"

Ichigo's heart froze at the news. Shiro was in a big mall with all of _them_? His hands shook a little as he walked into his uncle's shop. In the end, everything would be fine because Shiro had a brother that would destroy the world on his whim.

"Yeah, he just left but that's shit compared to Shiro's situation."

A low chuckle. "Truth, babe. Anyway, I don't want Shiro's situation becoming yours so I'm on my way to pick you up. Pack some food and shit."

Ichigo laughed. "Don't tell me. You were too busy packing weapons to think about food. Baka."

"Shut it, Ichi." The voice growled playfully, then on a serious note. "Just be ready for me. Love ya, little berry."

Ichigo grinned as he grabbed an empty box and started opening up food cabinets.

"Love you too, Grimmjow."

A/N: So, what do you think?


	2. Red Bones

A/N: All the favorites and story alerts flooding my inbox, but no reviews :( Someone tell me how much you like it ;D

Red Bones

A white skinned teenager sat huddled in an empty refrigerator box. It was tall enough for him to stand in, but also wide enough for him to sit in; he chose to sit. He'd used his small keychain knife to poke a hole the size of his pointer finger in the cardboard in front of his face. That way, he could get some air and be able to see what was going on outside. Currently, shoppers and employees were screaming and running for their lives. One woman and her son made their way into the storage room, unaware of his presence. They hid behind some boxes, not being able to get the heavy door to close and not willing to drag away the three bodies blocking it.

"Just stay quiet, Chris." He could hear the woman murmur. "If we stay still and quiet, they won't find us and we'll be able to get away to find daddy."

"Okay, mommy." Replied the small voice.

The boy huddled in the box couldn't help but feel sorry for the two of them. That woman was naïve, there was no way they could stay here and _then_ get away. By the time things settled down there, the place would belong to those creatures and it would be even harder to escape. If they were going to get away, the time was now. He kept his gold on black eyes on the dead bodies blocking the door. His brother hadn't raised him to be a fool, he knew those bodies would be getting up soon. They didn't just have claw marks, but _bite_ marks as well, and the ones who were eaten always rose again.

Prey and predators ran past the open doorway, blood began seeping through the bottom of the cardboard box, squishing under the soles of his white chucks and no doubt staining them. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of pleasure at that fact, blood on your shoes made a bold statement, though his brother hated the sight of blood anywhere on him and would probably make him wear his black boots instead. His white lips stretched into a smirk that was quickly dropped when he heard the cracking sounds. The woman whined in fear, but quickly held her breath in a sorry attempt to stay quiet.

More cracking sounds, as the bone in the faces of the dead grew and thickened until the skin could no longer conceal it and tore and fell away in globs of red flesh. The bone continued pushing outwards and smoothing out until it seemed as if the bodies were wearing grinning skull masks. Once the noises stopped, the fingers and limbs began to twitch. The boy whimpered as the three monsters began to sit up and stand on their feet. They shook themselves and made snuffling and whistling noises as they breathed in air through the air holes left in the bone. The pale teenager stiffened his entire body and slowed his breathing to almost nonexistent using a meditation technique his Grampa had showed him. The creatures screamed and bolted to the flimsy cardboard boxes, ripping them away and then ripping into shrieking flesh.

The screaming stopped abruptly as necks snapped, and then the gurgling of the dying slowly ebbed away. All that was left was the chewing. Have you ever heard a dog gobbling down a bowl of wet food or cracking bone? That's how it sounded, but more obscene because you knew that it was human flesh being ripped away scarfed down a throat and human bones that were being cracked. He could see them pushing globs of red stringy flesh into their mouths, blood splatting on the concrete floor, and the creatures sticking their bone faces into the wounds to open them wider. The teenager, red snaking across the fabric of his white chucks now, sat and listened as they gorged themselves. It took ten minutes, only ten, for the three of them to eat away a woman and her young son. They sniffled around a bit, but only half-heartedly, they could all here the screaming and death cries in the open space of the mall and were eager to chase down plentiful prey.

They rushed out of the doorway as one, the door swinging slowly shut behind them, leaving the lone teenager in deeper darkness in a room filled with the overwhelming tang of blood and the unmistakable smell of an open body. He threw up a little in his mouth and hoped for his brother to come get him sooner than later.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched as his baby balanced three boxes in his arms and carried them to the car. There was too much shit to squeeze in his car…he was definitely going to have to make a stop to the garage and pick up his SWATT BATT-S. Grimmjow unlocked the doors as Ichigo reached the car. Once the Ichigo had somehow managed to open the back door and get the boxes of food settled in the backseat, he closed the door and got in the passenger seat. After clipping on his seatbelt, Grimmjow started the car, and the orange head smacked him hard in the back of his blue head. Grimmjow brought up a hand to rub it and scowl at his younger boyfriend.<p>

"What the fuck was that for?"

Ichigo scowled much harder than his blue haired boyfriend could ever manage; the orange head had been born with a scowl.

"You jackass!" He yelled. "Didn't you see me trying to balance those boxes, asshole? You didn't even bother to take them or at least _help_ me!"

Grimmjow frowned and drove off towards where his little brother was hiding.

"Fuck, Ichi. I did help you, I unlocked the doors. Besides, I was too busy admiring how your body was moving."

Grimmjow was smiling now and Ichigo didn't like it. He made a point of staring at his boyfriend's crotch with an evil smirk of his own.

"I have a knife." He said.

Blue eyes flicked over to check his facial expression. There was concern in them, but only for a second. In no time, Grimmjow's face had settled back into its arrogant lines.

"You'll need more than that, baby." He smirked. "The only thing you're gonna do if you touch my cock is make it hard. And we both know that when I get hard my dick is like a steel pipe."

Ichigo smiled, causing his boyfriend to lose his bravado and shiver a little in fear.

"Then I'll just use my Uncle's laser knife. Do you want to keep your cock?" He asked while pulling said knife out of his pants pocket.

Grimmjow nodded his head slowly, always wary and a bit excited when it came to his berry's evil side.

"Then I better not have to carry anything heavy ever again. I'll be watching Grimmjow, and if you slip up…" He turned on the laser knife, making a bolder statement than words ever could. He grinned evilly. "Do you understand?"

Grimmjow turned pale and squeezed his muscular thighs together. He gave Ichigo a sideways look.

"Y-Yeah. S'all good Ichi."

Ichigo nodded and smiled brightly as he shut off the laser knife and put it away. Now he'd never really cut off his boyfriend's dick (how else would he get hot sex?) and Grimmjow should have known that as well, but when it came to his precious dick, he never took any chances; every perceived threat was a fatal one. It was one of the sure ways Ichigo knew to get what he wanted without questions or hesitation.

They were getting closer and closer to the mall, entering the surrounding streets. There was no doubt that the parking lot would be beyond infested. Ichigo stiffened as two of the creatures darted across the road in front of the car. They turned to stare at the car and then rushed forward.

"Give me a gun, Grimm."

Grimmjow's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I put a GSG-1911 and a C39 in the glove compartment for you, but you're not wasting bullets on them."

Ichigo froze in the act of opening the glove compartment and stared incredulously at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry." Grimmjow reassured him. "The car is armored and the glass is bullet proof." He explained just as one of the creatures slammed into the side of the car. "They can't get in and we're gonna need every bullet to get Baby Shi out of that place. Don't have shit to waste."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, knowing he'd have to override the instinct to shoot every creature he saw, so that they'd be able to use every bullet they had wisely in the times ahead.

* * *

><p>The pale skinned boy had long since gotten out of his hiding place and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The damn thing was probably electronic and wouldn't open until the back-up generator cut on. So he'd surrendered himself to being absurdly fucked and was wallowing in self-pity when he finally heard the <em>tat-tat-tat <em>of semi-automatic fire. He banged loudly on the door, knowing he was risking his hiding place but also knowing that if he couldn't open it the creatures couldn't either, and screamed his brother's name. The _BOOM_ of a shotgun joined the spattering fire and the steady fire of pistols. That couldn't just be his brother and the berry, there were definitely more people fighting out there. Even so, there was the fact that his brother _was_ there, so he banged on the door and continued yelling for him to come get him.

About twenty minutes later, the boy had given up screaming and had devoted all of his attention on listening to the sudden absence of gun fire at all. He still had hope though, because though he didn't hear any guns, he hadn't heard any death screams either. He curled his knees to his chest and leaned back against the surface of the blood and visceral slicked door. He was so frustrated and angry at himself for even getting himself in this position. His brother had always told him bring something a bit more lethal than his keychain knife when going out by himself, but he'd never seen a way to get past the metal detectors that way; that was more his brother's line of work.

The door knob rattled in the frame, shaking and shivering from being twisted and pulled.

"FUCK!" A deep voice he would never forget cursed on the other side of the door. "Shi? Baby, you in here?"

Shiro shivered. He knew it wasn't right, but he always shivered when that voice called him baby.

"Yeah, Grimm."

There was sudden banging on the other side of the door, shaking the handle worse than before as his brother no doubt tried to break the handle off of the door.

"Stop, baka." Said another voice on the other side of the door with his brother. That voice was familiar too. It had to be the berry's voice. "The door is probably electronic."

"It looks like the generator failed to come on by itself." Mused another voice that he certainly had never heard before. "If you wanna get the kid out of there, you're gonna have to go down into the basement and get it going yourself. Me and Shuuhei will guard the door while you're gone since you agreed to take us with you when you leave."

Shuuhei? Who the fuck was Shuuhei?

"Shit, Shi." Grimmjow sighed. "I'm gonna have ta get shit working in the basement. Sit tight, baby. I'll be back ta get ya in no time."

"Kay, Grimm." Shiro gurgled.

There was one last bang on the door as Grimmjow probably hit it in frustration, and growled and walked away. Shiro sighed and hunkered down and settled to wait.

A/N: So I left an opening for possible Grimm/Shiro/Ichi. Does anyone want that? Or would you rather I just left it between Grimm and Ichi? I can't update without an answer :(


	3. Flesh and Bones

Grimmjow took the lead with his Mossberg 500 Chainsaw Shotgun. It was powerful and also had a flashlight on the side of the barrel so it would be easier for him to see in the darkened rooms and back hallways. Ichi was two steps behind him, stepping as lightly as he could on the laminated floor. Most of the dead bodies had already risen, though some mangled ones laid here and there in each other's blood. Grimmjow slowed his walk a little and Ichigo leaned forward.

"What is it, Grimm?"

"Why are these bodies still lying around? Is it just taking them longer to change? Or something in their blood that makes them immune?"

He could feel the air displacement of Ichigo shaking his head near his.

"Nothing so complicated. Uncle Hat and Clogs told me that their first kills never change because they eat most if not all of the body, rarely leaving anything left. All that's going through their heads is hunger. The longer they last, the less they'll eat to death and the more they'll change."

"That can't last though…eventually the food source will be gone, then what will they eat? They'd die off right?"

Ichigo chuckled lowly, rubbing one hand between Grimmjow's shoulder blades.

"I don't see how it matters, Grimm. It's not like if they miraculously die off that we'll be able to go back to our normal lives; we'd be dead already…or one of them."

Grimmjow picked his speed back up and Ichigo followed suit.

"Never happen, Ichi. If they got you, I'd kill you first thing."

Ichigo hummed in agreement and they continued walking in silence. It wasn't too surprising that the hallways and back rooms were empty. All of the chaos had taken place mostly in the main section of the mall, and any that had been changed in the back of things had gone out there to eat and change others with the rest of their kind. The five pounds of steel he held in his hands was a great comfort to the orange head. In all honesty, the C39 had always been one of his favorites. He'd liked so much, that when he was fifteen, he'd found it on the internet, ordered it, and told Grimmjow to use it for work. Grimmjow had been dubious, but he'd agreed. Even so, he favored no gun like he did the shotguns. Ichigo figured it had to do with all of that destructive power, though there were some pistols that could destroy just as well. The C39 had been based on the AK action and the magazine held 30 bullets max. Still, for one who knew how to listen to the difference, semi-automatic pistols always fired a _bit _slower than a fully automatic weapon. It also had a flash hider, which would keep him from being blinded in the dark when he shot the gun and consequently give him a little cloak from others.

Grimmjow stopped abruptly and Ichigo leaned forward again so that his chin was resting on his broad shoulder. Sky blue hair whispered against his skin as his boyfriend tilted his head to the side in concentration. Ichigo frowned.

"What do you-"

Grimmjow's hand flashed out and covered his pink, frowning lips. He could smell gun powder and sweat in the leather of his fingerless gloves. A large, calloused thumb rubbed over the orange heads soft cheek as Grimmjow listened intently. Ichigo listened too, but his ears weren't trained quite as well as Grimmjow's to pick out little sounds. The blue head removed his hand and held a finger to his own full lips.

"Gaaaruuuaaah. Kuh. Kuhuhhh."

It was a deep, growling, grunting voice coming from further up ahead of their position. Whatever it was, it was huge if the voice was anything to go by. Ichigo looked down at his pistol…it wasn't going to cut it against one of the mutated monsters his uncle had told him about. It seemed that one of these large mutants would break off from the horde in an already overrun city and move to one that was untainted. Along with these mutants, smaller hordes would show up. His uncle had been thinking that maybe the creatures had group minds. If that was the case, they were more intelligent than humans were giving them credit for. That also left the question of where they came from.

"I'll go ahead and take this one out, Ichi. You stay here and stay quiet." Grimmjow whispered. "If something happens that you can't handle, just scream and I'll come running."

"I don't scream." Ichigo said while scowling. Grimmjow showed him his signature smirk.

"Now we both know that isn't true. You _always _scream when I fuck you." He pressed his lips gently against his young lovers' in a soft, lingering kiss. "Stay alive."

Ichigo watched Grimmjow's back disappear into the darker parts of the hallway. He wasn't worried though, his uncle had found Grimmjow when he was five with a baby Shiro and he'd trained him to kill. Grimmjow had been killing people for his Uncle as his personal assassin ever since the blue head was seven years old. The three boys had kind of grown up together and remained closer than ever. Ichigo's face carried a determined expression. Grimmjow would kill the creature without a struggle and then they would get Shiro out of that storage room.

* * *

><p>Once he was far enough away from his lover, Grimmjow turned off the small flashlight and unclipped it from the rail on his Mossberg, and put it in his pants pocket. The truth was, the boss had experimented on him and spliced his genes with a panthers not long after he'd welcomed him and Shiro into his home. Grimmjow hadn't minded anything to make him stronger, powerful enough to protect his little Shiro. The point <em>was <em>that he didn't need a light to see clearly in the dark. Actually, having such a little light on while he was trying to see in the darkness only hindered his vision rather than helping it.

His ears picked up more distorted grumbling and clicking steps. He holstered the Mossberg on his right thigh as he took in the thick and disgusting scent of the creature. He had to take this monster down and with minimum noise; noise would only attract the remaining members of the horde they'd managed to get away from earlier. Stagnant, clotting blood and raw meat squelched softly beneath the thick leather soles of his boots as he took the long way around where he could hear the creature shuffling. It was a cat's nature to sneak up from behind.

The only disadvantage was that while he could see clearly in the dark, so could the creatures he was hunting. He rarely had to bother with problems like that when he was hunting humans, but he had to admit that he loved the thrill of there being some challenge in hunting these skull-faced things. Around he went, turning right corner after right corner, moving in a square shape until he reached the opposite side of the corridor he'd first been on which put him at the other side of the creature.

He could see it clearly, cerulean eyes glinting. The thing was unbelievably tall and literally corded with muscle; all of the flesh was stripped from its body leaving it a pinkish dripping red. Two thick, curving horns of bone grew out of the sides of the top of its head, the sharpened point's inches away from large pointed ears. The mask of bone was cracked, fine lines on tension all over it as if it were about to fall off. Where the glowing red of monster eyes should have been, there was only darkness. The monster was standing hunched over, half way facing the wall opposite of its face and giving Grimmjow the majority of its back. Grumbling noises came from it, clawed feet shifted, but the thing didn't really move much at all…was it sleeping? In some kind of trance? Grimmjow shook his head with minimum motion. Whatever the deal was, it was an advantage for Grimmjow. He would take Pantera and end this quickly.

He crouched slightly, leaned a forward a little, rested his right palm on the hilt of his sword, and ran forward so silently his movement was nothing but a small breeze blowing down the hallway and towards the creature. Grimmjow grinned with triumph as he leaped straight up towards the back of the creature's neck, unsheathing Pantera in the process. And that's what ended his luck. The soft ringing of the blade leaving its sheath caused the creature to turn its head sideways as Grimmjow swung the sword, causing it to get caught in the curve of a horn and lodged in the thick exposed flesh of the side of its neck.

Grimmjow cursed and dropped, letting go of Pantera's hilt. He landed lightly on his feet, distributing the shock of the fall throughout his body and even some of the shock was absorbed by the thick soles of his boots. The creature ripped the blade out of its neck, bent it, and threw it away. Rage filled the assassin's body at the sight of Pantera being bent and thrown away like worthless garbage. Letting go of his restraint and reason, Grimmjow went on instinct and yelled in challenge. The creature shifted to face him entirely and roared out an answering challenge that shook the surrounding walls. The vibrations of the roar also shook the cracked bone covering its face and Grimmjow watched in amazement as the bottom half fell away revealing a toothy grinning mouth. A pointed tongue slid out and smeared saliva over fleshless skin where lips should have been.

Grimmjow called up every bit of strength in his body, ready for battle. Only the creature was gone now. The blue head had blinked and then it was gone. Air moved behind him suddenly and he could feel a looming presence at his back. The assassin shifted slightly to his right and did a front flip just in time to avoid the massive slam of the monsters fist that would have surely broken his entire body. It seemed the creature couldn't really move all that fast, it had just taken advantage of Grimmjow's confusion and anger. He wouldn't be letting his guard down again; you could never trick a cat twice.

* * *

><p>Ichigo heard a sudden yell in the stillness and then an answering roar that made him want to curl up and cover his ears. Once the vibrations and echoes died down, loud moaning and snarling started up. The voices were no doubt coming from the horde they'd left behind, the horde that was now heading his way. The GSG 1911 holstered at his back only held ten rounds and he was bound to run out when he had to deal with the horde. Hopefully the three boxes of bullets he'd brought in the bag on his right hip would last him and the three magazines he had in a matching bag on his left hip would be enough for his C39.<p>

Already the orange head could hear feet running towards him. He held up his C39, aimed, listened, and waited. He could hear the huffing of their breathing. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo slid the safety off and put some pressure on the trigger. The thumping steps were getting closer and quicker in pace. He saw a darker shadow running in the darkness with another behind it. He narrowed his brown eyes and began to squeeze the trigger, taking aim at the moving figures head. Suddenly the figure ducked and cursed.

"Shit, Kurosaki." The voice hissed in nervousness and fear. "It's me, Renji. And Shuuhei too."

Ichigo moved his finger away from the trigger and lowered the gun with a sigh of relief. It was just the two bodyguards he and Grimmjow had run into on the way into the mall. None too soon did he frown in annoyance.

"What the hell are you assholes doing here?" He hissed as the horde got closer. "You're supposed to be guarding the door!"

Most of Renji's dark red hair had come out of its braid on the run to find Ichigo and Grimmjow. He wore a light body armor vest and slightly baggy black slacks. The tribal tattoos on his arms stood out vibrantly against the tan of his bare skin and cut muscle. There were even some on his forehead, neck, and hands. Shuuhei wore the same exact outfit. His short, spikey black hair was heavy with sweat and the 69 tattoo on his cheek and the light grey band running over his nose and above the 69 on his left cheek stood out as well. Ichigo had also noticed the black collar and tricep band he wore. He wasn't even going to contemplate what had given him those three claw marks on the right side of his face.

"We saw those things running this way." Renji said. "That door won't open until the generator is on, so we came running to find you and Jaegerjaques to warn you."

His burgundy eyes darted around, trying to pierce the darkness.

"Where _is _Jaegerjaques?"

And just after the red haired bodyguard spoke those fateful words, Ichigo heard a choked yell that sent chills crackling around his spine. What terrified him was that the voice had been Grimmjow's…and it had been cut off abruptly.

A/N: So that's it for today. I left out any romance and focused on action until I figure out what I'm going to do about pairings…these creatures have definitely gone their own way. I don't quite know what they are yet, but they definitely aren't zombie-like ;D


	4. Shattered Bone

Shattered Bone

A large fist slammed into the floor where his feet had been half a second before. This fight was almost impossible. Almost, because he had been originally trying to find ways to complete the kill with minimum injury to himself, but it was increasingly becoming clear to Grimmjow that he would have to let himself get hurt, maybe even fatally, if he wanted to take this mutated creature down. All he could think of in the back of his mind were his two babies that he had to keep safe at any cost. Claws swiped out at him, slicing through his black button up.

"This was Ichi's favorite shirt on me, you mutated piece of shit." He growled.

The thing proceeded to try and crush him into non-existence, but the assassin was too quick and well trained to let that happen. He also managed to get in some hits of his own, but that wasn't exactly making progress. While the exposed surface of the muscle had some squishy give, the creatures body as a whole was rock solid and Grimmjow wasn't even sure that the thing could feel pain. It had ripped Pantera out like it was nothing. Another problem was that he didn't know if the creature was truly alive or one of the undead. He had a moment to think that Ichigo would know before he decided that undead or alive, nothing on this earth was going to move with no head.

The assassin and the mutant creature continued their dance of anger and frustration. The creature was backing Grimmjow into a corner and the thought of it made said blue haired man growl quietly to himself. He wasn't used to having the short end of the stick in a fight and it made him just that more desperate to win. It wasn't about Ichigo, or Shiro, or even the thought of humanity's possible extinction. This fight was now about Grimmjow being the top predator. The animal inside him knew without thought that if he could take down this beast, he could take down anything. Grimmjow had been a professional killer for sixteen years and this fight would be his moment of truth.

Except he was at a distinct disadvantage and was being cornered _fast_. The creature swung again and the blue haired assassin dodged a second too late. The edge of that massive clipped his right side, shattering his shoulder, collar bone and arm, also cracking ribs and rattling organs. The scream that ripped from his throat was like nothing he'd ever uttered before; he'd never been in that kind of pain before in his life. He cut off his screaming abruptly because he felt like a pansy ass and the creature was coming at him in a dead run. Grimmjow snatched the Mossberg from its holster with his left hand and squeezed the grip firmly beneath his armpit as he pumped it with his bloody and bruised left hand.

Grimmjow figured he just hadn't been desperate enough, but like the cat that was finally cornered with nowhere to go by the chasing dog, he was ready to lash out. He watched with wavering vision and mouth filling with hot blood as the creature came closer and closer, its long legs eating up the distance. When close was almost too close, Grimmjow slid around the monsters barreling body and ran as quickly as his legs would carry him to the opposite end of the hallway. The closer he got, the faster he ran; he would need momentum for this. He could hear the bellowing at his back as he ran up the wall. He ignored the vertigo and refused to let his legs jerk or slow down. More quickly than he expected, he was upside down facing the creature with his shotgun aimed and balanced against his abs.

All of it only took seconds. The battered assassin squeezed the trigger, making the monsters head explode into a mist of blood and shredded meat mixed with chips of broken bone. Not a breath later he was answering the call of gravity and landing hard on his face. He quickly rolled over onto his back, growling in anger and pain. The blood was still spraying as the shuddering thump of the creature's body hitting the floor vibrated beneath him. He felt like curdled shit, but he would heal much faster than normal and he had killed the fucking piece of shit monster. As Grimmjow spit a glob of blood from his mouth, he wore a grin to rival Cheshire.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sprayed the horde with bullets from his semi-automatic C39, disengaging the empty cartridges and snapping in new ones without pause. He was pissed off that he couldn't go to Grimmjow and that he didn't know if he was alive…or turning into one of <em>them<em>. The two bodyguards were holding their own, but were running out of clips. Speaking of which, Shuuhei just holstered his pistol and pulled out a dagger from an ankle sheath. He was darting into the horde, slicing through necks, and jumping back before covering fire like a pissed off snake. Renji was shooting two guns at once, something Ichigo had only seen in movies. He was sweating with fear and worry for his lover, finger twitching on the trigger.

He was on his third and last cartridge for his C39 when heard the unmistakable blast of a shotgun. He grinned and began slaughtering the horde with a renewed sense of urgency. Grimmjow was still alive and he needed to get to him. One of Renji's pistols went out and he stepped back further behind Ichigo, but to the side so that Ichigo was killing all of the ones that made it to the front and he was shooting out the ones further in the back. The numbers were dying down dramatically and some were even running in the other direction. That worried Ichigo, in the back of his mind. If they were running away, then his uncle was right about them being able to think or at least know enough to have a sense of self preservation. In movies, a zombie nothing but a walking flesh eater but Ichigo was finding out that he couldn't be using movies as a guide. He spattered out more bullets and Shuuhei sliced through more necks until the hall was relatively clear, besides all of the blood and bodies.

"Shit." Renji sighed at Ichigo and Shuuhei. "I'm out one. What about you?"

Shuuhei shook his head and sliced his blade through the air to rid it of blood.

"I'm out, too. All I have is the blade until we can get more ammo." He glanced at Ichigo with those sharp, knowing eyes. "Did you hear it too?"

Ichigo moved his empty hip bag to the back of his belt and holstered his GSG 1911 in the bags former place. The disengaged the current cartridge in his C39 and glanced at it.

"I only have two left in here, but I have a full clip in my 1911 and three boxes of bullets." He snapped the cartridge back in and rubbed his palm over his sweaty forehead as he glanced at Shuuhei. "And yeah, I heard the shot too. I know where he was going. We should hurry in case he's hurt."

The two bodyguards nodded and followed behind the orange-heads swaying hips.

* * *

><p>Once he'd heard the gunfire, Grimmjow had tried to sit up. It hurt like the lowest bowels of hell, but he'd managed to sit up enough to lean against the wall he had run up earlier. He wasn't too worried about Ichigo though. The berry had been raised by the boss, and even if his training wasn't as thorough and brutal as Grimmjow's, he had more than enough skill to outlast the average gun-toting human. Hopefully his baby wasn't fighting off those things by himself. He thought he could hear the guns of the red-head and the guy with the steel eyes, but his hearing was a bit off at the moment.<p>

Fifteen minutes passed with him listening for any screams in between the gun fire and him in air that had the distinct tang of blood in it and suffering silently through the excruciating pain of his bones reassembling themselves and sealing back together. His muscles shook and shuddered, his entire body seizing with the effort to heal itself. Excess blood rushed up his sore throat and he spit it up along with a few small chunks of unneeded bone. He almost shook with relief when it was mostly over. He wiped his mouth as well as he could with his already bloody hands and ruined shirt and used the wall to stand up. He wanted to go to Ichi, but Shiro still needed that door to be unlocked so they could get their asses out of there. The gunshots had stopped anyway; whether that was good or bad…he'd soon find out.

* * *

><p>When they'd reached the right hallway, Ichigo couldn't help but gawk. Renji let out a low whistle at all of the blood and gore, but what really amazed them was the gigantic body of the mutant Ichigo had assumed was there before Grimmjow had left him. It was impossible. It was so impossible that Ichigo immediately began to search for Grimmjow's body among the blood and meat. It didn't take long for him to sweep the hallway and for the other two to sweep the surrounding ones; they all came up empty, one the whereabouts of his body that is.<p>

"I saw boot prints. Jaegerjaques is tracking blood, there's also some on the corresponding walls here and there."

Ichigo sighed in relief at Shuuhei's words. Grimmjow must have gone on to the basement to get the generator started. They'd have to hurry and catch up in case Grimmjow needed any help.

"You mean that guy _killed_ this massive thing and _walked away_?" Renji asked in disbelieving awe. He'd had that 'I'll kill you if you look at to me long' vibe from the blue haired guy, but this was ridiculous. He'd never get on his bad side. Still, he couldn't help but show the guy respect, not with those eyes reminding him of he and Shuuhei's charge…the charge they'd lost.

Ichigo smiled, feeling very proud of his boyfriend, even more pride than he felt at the blue haired assassin's regular accomplished kills. He would definitely give him rough award sex the next chance they got. It just made him unbelievably hot how powerful and strong Grimmjow was. Grimmjow knew that all he had to do was beat the shit out of some asshole within his lover's sight and he'd have Ichigo doing anything he wanted for the rest of the week; it was no secret. Ichigo frowned a little at that, but he couldn't really mind being easy when it came to his boyfriend.

"Okay." He told the others as he began to follow the trail Shuuhei had told them about. "You two need to get back to Shiro's door quick, there's no telling how quickly Grimmjow might get that generator started. I'm going to catch up with him, the basement stairs aren't too far from here."

The two bodyguards nodded, used to taking orders, and immediately turned and took off in a fast and light jog to the storage room door they'd left behind. Ichigo nodded absentmindedly and took off in his own jog on the trail Grimmjow had left behind.

* * *

><p>Three flights of fucking stairs. He may have been mostly healed now, but he was still feeling phantom pain and his right shoulder and collar bone were twinging with every step. By the time he'd reached the bottom, his entire right side was pleasantly numb. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small flashlight. The glass was a little cracked, but it worked perfectly regardless. The basement was surprisingly empty, one would think the basement was where all of the horrible monsters went when this kind of thing happened…yet Grimmjow supposed everyone was so panicked about getting out, and they didn't bother to think of going <em>down<em>.

The generator was a large one, obviously, like the kind military used…almost but not quite. He looked for a push start, but ended up having to crank it. He used all of the powerful muscles in his arm to crank the machine and grinned at how glazed over his Ichi's eyes would look if he could see him now. Grimmjow's strength would get him off every time. Lights started to flicker and crackle, which encouraged the blue haired man to turn the crank even faster. The generator gave off a puttering start and soon started to hum pleasantly as the lights came back on and held steady. Grimmjow shook out his hand and rolled his shoulder, just as he heard hurried footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank You, all of you, who have reviewed, subscribed to story alerts and favorite my story. I really enjoy writing this and I'm glad that you all enjoy reading it just as much ;D And you're right drmona, I was thinking the same thing. It's probably because I love all things Resident Evil and it's having an influence on me and I did want to add some hollow attributes in there, though I wasn't expecting the resident evil like mutant :D Everyone should take a look at Heartfelt Heartless, they have a great zombie story going as well!


	5. Bone Mending

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Bone** **Mending**

He'd been sitting there for almost an entire hour, listening to curses, gunshots, and howls. The white-skinned teenager sighed as he leaned his back against the door, his strange eyes glazed over from the long wait. The storage room wasn't all that big and the entire space was filled with the thick, smoggy smell of decaying flesh and coagulating blood. It filled his nostrils, his mouth, the back of his throat, and his clothes as well. And it was hot and muggy, making things a lot worse; more badly than the maggots he could see wriggling among the decayed meat of what was left of the boy and his mother.

All he could do was hope that Grimmjow came back soon and got him the fuck out of there. As if reading his desperation and sympathizing, the big metal door vibrated slightly and cracked open with a depressurized huff. Shiro quickly moved his body out of the way as the door was pushed the rest of the way open.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Asked one of the voices he'd heard through the door earlier. "Kurosaki and Jaegerjaques were alive last time we saw, so don't cry or nothin'."

Shiro stood and met the burgundy eyes of a stranger. Tan golden skin beautifully marked with onyx tribal tattoos, cut and muscular arms bare and damp with sweat, and to top it all off, he had unbelievably long out of this world red hair and he was carrying a gun. Shiro felt so much better all of a sudden. Besides, he was glad for the fresh air, well, _cleaner_ air.

"I'm not a bitch, Red, and I don't fuckin' cry." Shiro hissed as he stretched his arms and legs. The muscles had been cramping despite him tensing and relaxing them in intervals as his brother had taught him to do when he had to be still for a long time. Red smirked and gave a sideways glance at a man standing next to him. This man was tan skinned with short spiky hair that was kind of like Ichi's. He had an interesting face, but what stood out the most was the 69 tattoo on his left cheek and the steel and storm in those gray eyes.

"We better wait here." 69 said. "The kid and Jaegerjaques will make it back this way if they're not already half way here. We can't stand out in the hallway with those creatures around."

Red nodded and pushed his way into the storage room, 69 following closely behind him and shutting the door once he was through. Shiro glared at them, hating that even though the door had been unlocked, he was still stuck inside the room…and with strangers no less. What was Grimmjow thinking?

"What if one of 'em got hurt." He argued. "We need ta find 'em and we can get outta here tagether."

"Not happening, Kid." Red said while shaking his head and sitting on the floor next to 69. "We don't have shit left to go searching with for one, and those two can take care of themselves. As long as they stay quiet and keep their eyes open, they'll make it here with no problem. We go blundering around looking for them and it's just going to cause all kinds of trouble for all of us. Just sit tight, be patient."

Shiro hissed softly, angry that the man was right and he was just being selfish because he wanted to get out of the room already.

"Whatever, Red." He grumbled as he returned to sitting with his back against the door. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at the time. 3:45 pm. They still had the rest of the day to go through this shit, fuck that, the rest of their _lives_.

"It's Renji. Renji Abarai. Not Red, Kid."

Shiro didn't bother to look up from his cell phone.

"Well, it's Shiro then and not Kid." He replied. "What about you 69?"

"Shuuhei. Shuuhei Hisagi."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow jogged silently and quickly into the shadows near the stairs so that he could see who or what was coming down but they couldn't see him. Soon enough, he could hear heavy panting and the steps nearest his head were shaking with misplaced weight. He brought up the shotgun and pumped it. The sound caused the movement to stop abruptly.<p>

"Grimm?"

Grimmjow sighed and pointed the tip of the Mossberg at the floor. It was the berry.

"Ichi? What are ya doin' down here?"

Ichigo ran down the rest of the stairs and straight into his boyfriend's muscular arms. Grimmjow held him tightly and rocked him softly back and forth as the little berry cried silently. He ran his fingers through orange locks and scratched the scalp, murmuring nonsense as he tried to comfort his lover. He nuzzled the amber skin of Ichigo's neck, kissed and bit it. Ichigo shivered and pulled away, wiping his face with his hands and only making the mess worse than it had been. Grimmjow pulled him close again, and sucked his plump pink lips into a deep kiss. He pulled away quickly though, his concern for his little brother winning over his bodies desire.

"We need to get back. From all that shooting I heard, all of you are probably running out of bullets and when we get out, we need to get out together."

Ichigo nodded and they began to ascend the basement stairs quickly and quietly. Brown eyes studied their companion. Grimmjow seemed fine, no wounds anywhere that Ichigo could see, even though he was covered in blood. Hell, his amount of ammo didn't seem to be lacking at all. There was no way someone could fight a creature like that and come away unscathed like his boyfriend had. Don't get him wrong, he had every confidence in his lover's abilities, but this was ridiculous. He watched as Grimmjow rolled his shoulder and winced as if there was a slight painful twinge in it.

"So how did you manage, Grimm?" Ichigo whispered as they walked out of the basement and back onto the main floor. He held his gun at his side, but with his finger putting a little pressure on the trigger. They may not have been hearing any noises at the moment, but all of that shooting would attract more of the things eventually. Grimmjow held his Mossberg in the same manner, while glancing at Ichigo with eyes so blue they almost seemed to glow.

"I'm made for killing, Ichi, I just did my job." His voice was sly and mocking. The tone of voice he got when he wanted the berry to shut the fuck up. "I have two reasons not to die just yet; just be grateful."

"Fine. I'll shut the fuck up and be grateful. For now."

They continued their short journey in silence, extra carefully. There were pros and cons to having the electricity back on and putting them on an almost even ground with the enemy was definitely a con. Even so, Grimmjow seemed to have some kind of sixth sense, automatically knowing when a creature was coming before Ichigo even heard the first shuffle of feet or growl of hunger. At those times, Grimm would make him stay behind, rush the creature on his own, and snap the things neck and stab it in the brain before it could make a sound of alarm to attract others. And then Grimmjow would come back, with just a little more blood on his body, and they would continue silently on their way.

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wanted to ask more questions and that he _would_ when the opportunity came again. Ichigo didn't know about what the boss had done to him, had _given _him in exchange for working for the eccentric genius. The blue haired assassin didn't want the berry to know those things about him. Shiro knew though, he wouldn't hide anything from his little brother. Sometimes he felt like Shi was the only one he could rely on because even with evidence to the contrary, you just never knew when they might have to pick up and leave on their own again. His heart told him that if that ever happened, Ichigo would leave too because he loved them, but his mind…it was telling him that you never really knew anyone. He was proof of that himself. Still, some things you didn't _need_ to know in order to have a relationship with someone.

His cellphone buzzed and he lifted the hem of what was left of his shirt and unclipped his phone from his hip. He didn't miss the hungry look those brown eyes gave that little sliver of bare skin. He grinned. In the middle of a damn zombie apocalypse and Ichigo still couldn't keep his eyes off of his perfect body. A definite boost to his already monstrous ego. Blue eyes glanced at the screen before bloody fingers pressed the button to read the txt message.

_From: Baby-Shi_

_Subject: B_ad Big Brother

_Message: Monstrs r gonna eat me, cuz you're standin' around kissin' da berry. Asshole._

Grimmjow smiled a rare and genuine smile and then grimaced. Shi was right. Now wasn't the time for a leisurely walk. He sent a short message back, clipped his phone back onto his hip, and then started a light mile eating jog towards the storage room with Ichigo right behind him.

* * *

><p>Shiro was still leaning against the door. He'd been talking to Shuuhei and Renji in low whispers. Long enough to know that they'd both lost the same person; the young boy they were supposed to have been guarding. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Whoever he was, he'd been extremely important and they felt so sore about it, they'd lapsed into a depressed and frowning silence. The teenager was tired of waiting for that brother of his. They hadn't heard any noises close by, but Shiro didn't want to even be <em>near<em> the place any time soon and that meant that he wanted the fuck out of there right that second.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket. The battery was low, but he had enough to do what needed to be done.

_To: Grimmy_

_Subject: Bad Big Brother_

_Message: Monstrs r gonna eat me, cuz you're standin' around kissin' da berry. Asshole._

Shiro grinned a grin that was maybe a little more psychotic than his older brothers. Maybe the blue haired asshole would feel guilty and pick up the speed. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. He sucked on the silver piercing in the right corner of his bottom lip. Seconds later, his phone vibrated with a reply.

_From: Grimmy_

_Subject: Love you, Baby_

_Message: I only kissed Ichi once. Still thinkin of you. Will be there soon. Idiot._

Shiro grinned again and closed his eyes. Waiting.

A/N: Okay so, I don't know if anyone reads these but I could use a little help. There's this GrimmIchi fic that I can't get out of my head, but I can't remember who wrote it or what its called. But I do remember what its about and I was wondering if any of you have come across it before and could tell me what it is :D

It's AU and Grimmjow is a teenager in highschool. He lives in an apartment with his mentally ill mother (can't remember exactly what's wrong with her but she doesn't quite know where she is all the time) and stark and ulquiorra live in the apartment next door and their older than Grimmjow (college? Definitely not in highschool), kenpachi is a phys ed teacher and he of course takes care of yachiru and Grimmjow sometimes stays over kenpachi's house. And sometimes his mother will leave without him knowing and Grimmjow will get really worried…I think at the end his mother jumped off of the balcony and then everyone found out that he'd been secretly trying to take care of his mentally ill mother (because he'd been keeping it a big secret), and of course there's Ichigo but I can't really remember how his family life went…so does anyone have a clue what story that was? I've been looking all day for it.

And sorry for the short chapter, the next will be a reunion between brothers and will be up either tomorrow or the next day…it depends on how much time I spend looking for that story. It's driving me crazy!

:D


	6. Bending Bone

A/N: Alright. Some want a threesome and some don't, so what I'm going to do is write a series of three one-shots that take place in the world of Bones of the Dead and will have GrimmIchiShiro. The main story will go on as just GrimmIchi, but will have some small hints and insinuations of a triple pairing so those who want to read the one-shots can incorporate them into the main story without much trouble. That way, everyone is happy, right?

Bending Bone

Grimmjow picked up his speed into a full run as soon as the storage room door was within his sight. He pushed the door open in his hurry to see Shiro again. He frowned as there was a bit of weight against the door when he'd pushed on it. Was someone dead?

"Shi?" He called as he walked further into the room. Red and Shuuhei were staring wide eyed at something on the floor.

"I'm here asshole." Shiro grunted. Grimmjow looked down as well and saw him laid out on the bloody floor. He put down his shotgun, grabbed his baby brother under his armpits and lifted him into a standing position. Blood was soaking into the tight white denim across his ass and legs. Grimmjow tried to wipe it off with his hand, but only made the stain worse. He _knew _that in his mind, but he always had this irrational urge to make sure Shiro was always clean, especially of blood. He wrapped his arms around the lithe and pale white teenager and buried his nose in his hair.

"What were ya doin' down there, Shi?" He murmured to his little brother. A sharp pain spread throughout his throat and Grimmjow pulled away harshly and held the pale teen away at arms-length. He took one hand and rubbed it over his throat, Shiro had bitten him over his Adams apple. Hard. Those golden eyes were glaring at him and the blue haired man was immediately thinking of ways to fix it.

"I was down there because ya pushed me on da floor. I was hopin' at least my pants would be safe, but not from _you_."

Grimmjow wrapped his arms back around his little brother and held him tight.

"Awww, come on Shi, we'll just steal you some more."

"I got these off the internet."

Grimmjow pulled away and kissed Shiro on the nose.

"Well, I'm sorry, baby. I'll let you have the Mayhem in exchange. Okay?"

Shiro crossed his arms over the tight, low V-neck, high collared shirt he was wearing. His golden eyes were filled with triumph.

"Kay."

* * *

><p>They'd gotten out of the mall surprisingly easily. Ichigo had said that the most of the creatures had probably moved on to infect and eat the rest of the town and city. Shuuhei and Red had to stuff themselves in the back of the Lexus with the boxes the berry had put back there earlier. Ichigo was in the passenger seat and the two brothers were standing by the open trunk of the car.<p>

"Take off those clothes, Shi." Grimmjow commanded as he wet a wash cloth with a bottle of water. Grimmjow had already cleaned off his chest and arms and had changed into a black long sleeved shirt under his light body armor vest. Shiro stared a moment in disbelief, but did as he was told when Grimmjow stared back at him with serious eyes.

"What if someone sees me?" He asked as he toed off his shoes and socks, and then started unbuttoning his jeans. Blue eyes darted around, taking everything in that was in the surrounding area. They'd drove off and parked a few miles away in a part of town the creatures had already run through.

"There's no one here and if someone does get a look, I'll just kill them." He replied. "Hurry it up."

Soon, Shiro's white skin was bare for all who cared to look but Grimmjow made sure once again that he was the only one looking. Shiro's skin was smooth and white. Most would think having skin like that would make someone look sickly, but his little brothers skin glowed almost like he was phosphorescent. His hair was cut in a sort of mullet style. The top was relatively short and spiky and a blinding white, while the rest was knee length and dyed a rich blue-black color. Grimmjow took the wet cloth a rubbed it gently but quickly over his little brothers skin.

There weren't many scars and those that _were _on his little brothers skin were nothing more than thin and pale silvery lines. Grimmjow had made sure that every single one had healed properly. He was wiping over hips and trimmed pubic hair when he found an unpleasant surprise. He glanced up at Shiro, who was looking around and keeping watch. Grimmjow yanked on his cock to get him to look down at him. Shiro glanced down, eyes wide.

"When did you get this done?" Grimmjow's voice was stern and expecting an answer. Red was spreading over Shiro's white face. The issue was that there was an apradavya piercing through the head of his baby brother's cock. It was a straight and silver barbell with ruby eyed skulls on each end. He shook it around, not really paying attention to how close it was to his face, and pointing the tip up as if Shiro hadn't already seen the piercing himself. "Care to tell me what this is?"

Shiro was still blushing at the casual way his older brother was handling his personal parts. You'd think he was still a baby. He pulled it gently out of Grimmjow's callused and leather bound grip before little Shiro decided to get hard.

"I got it six months ago. Grampa Hat and Clogs said that it was a wonderful way ta express myself."

"That perverted bastard would say something like that." Grimmjow growled as he stood and rinsed off Shiro's skin with another bottle of water. He used the rest of the bottle of water to rinse the black part of Shiro's hair and then he unzipped a bag that was in the trunk, taking clothes out and handing them to his brother. Black spandex pants, soft leather shorts, a skin tight long sleeve shirt, an anti-stab vest, a bulletproof ballistics helmet, and knee high leather boots with silver buckles. There was also a thigh holster and knife sheath with the knife already in it. Shiro dressed quickly but refrained from putting on his helmet just yet. Grimmjow was still digging in the bag, searching for something.

"I had some knee-guards too." He mumbled. "They're in here somewhere."

Shiro threw his bloody clothes onto the ground and started digging a small hole with the small shovel he'd gotten out of the trunk. He kicked his clothes into the hole and then covered it with the displaced dirt. He threw the shovel back in the trunk and turned his back to Grimmjow.

"Braid my hair for me, Grimm. Ya can find those knee-guards later. I don't wanna wear 'em anyway and ya still gotta give me da Mayhem."

Grimmjow sighed, grabbed the mentioned gun out of his suitcase, closed the trunk, holstered the gun on Shiro's thigh, and began braiding the black part of the pale teenager's hair. He tied off the end of the black braid with a piece of black cord and kissed the back of Shiro's neck. He held him from behind a moment and then let go. They had a ways to go and they still had to switch cars at the parking garage where he kept his BATT-S, which was basically an American SWATT truck but one of the smaller sizes. Until they could get a bigger car, Shiro had to sit with Ichi in the passengers' seat. The blue haired assassin slid into the drivers' seat of the armored Lexus and started the car before driving away to the sound of Shiro eating a box of crackers.

* * *

><p>Red fire surrounded the man on all sides. Running over his golden skin and waist-length crimson hair, but no burning or singeing was evident. A red fleshed tail swung lazily behind him as he stared at the vision the mirror showed him. He was a muscular man, tall with broad shoulders. His glaring eyes were entirely black with fury, causing the flames to rise higher and burn hotter. The mirror was showing him the mangled body of his beautiful wife. Most of her flesh had been flayed from her body and she was cut open like a butchered pig. Her blood and insides dripped and slid out of her body and onto the white floor of the room she was in.<p>

"So that is what they did to her." Ventured a voice from behind the crimson-haired man. He turned and laid eyes on his brother in law. Kokuto.

"I did not wish for you to see this or for any of your family to see her like this. I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Void." Kokuto's golden eyes glowed with anger and hatred. "We warned her against speaking with the Humans, but she would not listen. Nothing but the inevitable has happened. Humans are dangerous to the unwary."

Void nodded and glanced back at the image of his mutilated wife. Humans would no longer be a problem. He'd sent his legions to Earth to destroy them all. Once they were wiped out, he would simply expand his territory. It wasn't a fair trade at all for the death of his most beautiful mate, but it was a start. He waved his hand, causing the mirror to go blank before willing the flames to disperse. Kokuto came to stand beside him.

"I want to go—"

"No. I have forbidden it. Let the army take care of it. We'll save the brunt of our anger for Mayuri."

"But—"

"I know, brother, but we'll just have to take that chance and we'll have to hope."

"Hope isn't for our kind." The golden eyed man said bitterly. Void grabbed his chin forcefully and made their eyes meet.

"If one can love, then they can hope."

Kokuto removed his chin from Void's grasp and then kneeled at his feet. Children were rare for their kind and his sister had two, one newly born, when she'd left their home. Lying ripped apart on that no doubt cold metal table, his sister gave no sign of what had happened to the King's young. So they had to hope, because their King willed it so.

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent, every one suddenly starting to feel the fatigue that had already settled previously unnoticed into their bodies. Ichigo and Shiro were curled up in their seat like babies in a basket, snoozing away. Renji and Shuuhei took turns dozing and Grimmjow was still wide awake and alert. He was rarely tired because the experiment Urahara had done on him didn't just heal him quickly, but also removed feelings of fatigue. In his line of work, the blue haired man couldn't afford to get tired or lose focus. He still had to sleep though not as much as a normal person.<p>

The garage wasn't far from their current position so they would be there soon and have more room to stretch out. This was a good thing, because the sun was beginning to set and the armored truck would serve as perfect protection for spending the nights in. He wasn't sure what they would do after, but he was sure that Ichigo would want to go out and save people. Grimmjow didn't mind letting strangers fend for themselves, no one had helped them any. Well, Red and Shuuhei had helped, but they had been helping themselves before they'd come across each other. The berry would save the entire world if he could, regardless of the fact that he had no food or housing for them. Still, he'd have to appease the orange haired teen. He'd save some people, but he'd limit it to three. Any more than that and he wasn't having it.

He glanced over at the two bodies in the passengers' seat and was slightly surprised to see two golden rings of light focused on him. Shiro's eyes had always glowed in darkness. He'd never known why and hadn't been curious enough to let the boss look his baby brother over. Baby brother. Grimmjow shook his head slightly. Shiro wasn't so little anymore if the piercing in his cock was anything to go by. Why would he even want a piercing like that? Okay, the piercing had its merits and he could admit that he'd thought about getting one himself once he'd seen it, but Shiro was seventeen. And the piecing had opened a whole hidden box of questions in Grimmjow's head. Was Shiro having sex? Or getting into sexual situations? Had some asshole been kissing and touching his little brothers soft, glowing skin? The thought made him furious and he scowled angrily out of the windshield. Had he been giving Shiro too much freedom? He turned his head again and their eyes met. _Who are you?_, he asked in his mind as he stared into Shiro's eyes. _What do you hide in the secret place in your heart?_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank You once again to Stats and everyone else who answered my plea for help :D You are all really great people and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;D


	7. Binding Bone

A/N: For all of you who are reading The Haunted Palace, the ninth chapter will be up in a few days. I will also be working on the next chapter for Lost Colors. The next chapter for Bullets and Blades is almost done as well, so look forward to that ;D Here is a link for pictured of the truck they're driving in…h t t p : / / w w w . a r m o r e d c a r s . c o m / b a t t – s . p h p

Binding Bone

The BATT-S was one of the most comfortable and warm places he'd ever laid his head down. It wasn't because of the space or the smooth relaxing hum of the engine. It was because his two favorite people were curled up on his chest, orange and white tickling his nose. He could have purred, but that would have alerted Ichigo whose brown glazed eyes were heavy lidded. Shiro's eyes were already closed and he was making little sighs like a sleeping puppy. Grimmjow ran his hand through the strands of orange hair, making Ichigo's nose scrunch up a little and curl his body closer while he closed his eyes completely. Ichigo was tough, strong, and resilient but he wasn't made for the kind of life they were about to live. He needed to be somewhere safe with a field of wild flowers and sunshine. The idea may seem strange or unrealistic, but the blue haired man actually owned such a place. A retreat of sorts, when he wanted to go out on his own and live within nature.

Shuuhei and Renji were in the front with Abarai driving. Usually Grimmjow would drive his own shit, but the two bodyguards wanted to look for their charge. They said that if he was still alive, there was only one place that he would go and the orange head had demanded that Grimmjow help them. So if the guy was still alive, that would be one life crossed off of Ichigo's 'Needs Saving' list. They'd probably end up going to his sanctuary in the forest and waiting for word from the boss; he didn't want too many strangers in his territory. Not even Shiro knew about that house in the forest, only the boss did. Urahara had even encouraged him to have a private place for just him….just like he'd encouraged his Baby Shi to get a cock piercing. Grimmjow grunted in displeasure, making both teenagers frown in their sleep. He hated the thought of Shiro marring his body with piercings and tattoos. Not that he had seen any ink, but one thing always led to another.

"So, Jaegerjaques." Renji murmured. "Tell me about your past. Where did you come from?"

"Nosy red bastard." Grimmjow replied, but not with any anger. He didn't remember enough of his past to get angry about telling someone about it. "I don't come from anywhere. No mother and no father. I was five when Ichi's uncle found me and Shiro."

"Five? You should remember _something_, Jaegerjaques. You didn't just fall from the sky at five years old with a kid in your arms."

Grimmjow thought back. He didn't particularly like to think back. There was always this misty space filled with pain and anger, and maybe a little fear. Of course, he used to tell Shiro that their mother had been a beautiful princess with cloud white skin, sky blue eyes, and long blue hair. He'd told Shi lots of stories like that and the thing was that the stories always ended with death. Grimmjow had always told Shi how beautiful and kind she was and then that she was dead. Their father in the stories was always strong and powerful, but he would never come to get them. He'd stopped telling stories to Shiro when Urahara had found them and then he would just have the nightmares. Ichigo had been the first bright thing he'd ever truly looked at and he'd instantly fallen in love. He beat the orange haired kid up first and made him submit, and then he beat up other kids to show that he was strong. He'd always acted that way, like some kind of animal and Ichigo had responded to his antics accordingly.

"Maybe I did, Red. Maybe I did."

* * *

><p>Toshiro held tightly to the trunk of the tree, rough bark cutting into his skin and making little scratches. This also created blood, which fueled the frenzy beneath him. After he'd lost his two bodyguards, the white-haired boy had run for his life. He was very quick and agile, and had managed to avoid being grabbed or bitten by the creatures who'd taken over the town. Even so, his speed did not discourage them from chasing him so he'd ran to the forest and climbed one of the trees all the way almost to the top. The trunk was thinner there and weaker but he was light and his weight didn't put much strain on it. At the moment, the creatures were banging on the tree trying to knock it down and making it sway. They'd tried climbing, but the tree limbs were too dense for them to make any leeway.<p>

That had been hours ago. It was completely dark out now, the eyes of the monsters gleaming with a red sheen. The tree was an old one, for which he was thankful. Its roots were deep in the earth and held strong against all of the pounding and pushing. His stomach had long since given up growling, but he still had to suffer the empty, gnawing of unsatisfied hunger. Toshiro's arms were thin with corded muscle but his grip was slipping bit by bit as the hours and minutes passed. The chill wind had stopped blowing and had left the air stale and humid. Every breath he took tasted like sickness and blood. The howls and cackles of the creatures with the bone faces were loud in his ears as well as the screams of the dying and mutilated.

All he could do was hope that he would eventually be able to get down and try to find Renji and Shuuhei. He knew that they believed him dead. He would have believed it too if he had been in their position. They'd been on their way to a meeting with his esteemed grandfather, Yamamoto Genryusai, and once they had arrived they'd found nothing but those monstrous creatures. Renji had taken grabbed his hand and dragged him back out of the mansion, Shuuhei providing cover fire behind them while Renji handled the front. Their aim had been to get back to the car and drive away, but his old and privileged grandfather had many servants living in his home. The car was useless as the monsters were surrounding it and had mostly surrounded them.

Shuuhei had used a grenade from Kami knows where to make an opening. They ran through the smoke and off of the extensive grounds. They'd mostly gotten away before the horrible thing happened. Renji and Shuuhei were long legged and he was only 4'4 and the inevitable happened as they pulled him along. He tripped. They were soon swarmed from all sides and the creatures had overrun him. His loyal body guards had shot and fought, trying to get to him, but in the end they had to run to save their own lives. Toshiro had used his training and hit various pressure points on the bodies surrounding him until there was room to maneuver and then he'd evaded them easily and ran off. This brings him back to his current situation.

His large turquoise eyes were drooping at largely the same rate as his slipping grip and he was contemplating eating some leaves and bark or that fat green caterpillar inching along one of the branches near his face. The thought of it was disgusting but these were disgusting times…and that caterpillar was looking fat and juicy in the eyes of his barren stomach. A keening growling noise startled him and caused him to grip the trunk tighter and his eyes to flash wide open, adrenaline rushing through his body. It was the sound of a motor, something like a dirt bike. Loud cackling could barely be heard, twining with the growl of the motor and the screaming of a child. The creatures at the base of the tree froze at the sound and cocked their heads, looking further into the forest. Toshiro looked down as well and maneuvered his body so that he could see well. A large shadow came out of the forest like a black blur, the cackling and motor louder than ever. The monsters went to meet it, their own howling twining with the rest of the noise in a macabre battle song. Toshiro had the urge to cover his ears, but the knowledge that he would fall kept him from doing it. Shrieks followed, and the guttural sound of mutilated flesh and the thick, sharp smell of burning blood. Toshiro closed his eyes and pressed his face against the rough bark.

Soon all went quiet, including the motor, except for the cackling of an insane man and the elated screaming of a child. Toshiro opened his eyes into a slit and gazed down at the show. A large man, maybe seven feet tall and broad shouldered with masses of long muscle, stood beneath the tree with a large chainsaw in his hands and his head thrown back to let loose his insane laughter. A child was on his back, giggling along with him, patting the bell ornamented spikes the man called hair. Most of their faces were in shadow and all he could see was the impression and outline of their shadowed forms. The man finally calmed down and looked around, bells tinkling.

"Well, that was fun." His voice was like gravel in his throat. "But they didn't last long enough. Pathetic."

"I wonder why they were all around that tree, Kenny." Definitely a little girl's voice.

"I don't care." The man replied nonchalantly. "They're dead now." He shrugged his shoulders and brandished his chainsaw a bit. "Now let's go find some more."

"Yay, Kenny! More fun, more fun!"

Toshiro stared in shock as the man, Kenny, began to jog away carrying the girl on his back. He cursed to himself as he watched the other humans begin to fade away.

"WWWAAAAIITTT!" He yelled with all the air in his lungs. The man and girl faded away completely and the white haired boy almost gave into the urge to cry. His heart skipped a beat as the tall black blur came rushing back, bells tinkling with a vengeance as he searched around.

"Did you hear that, Yachiru?" The man asked.

"Up here." Toshiro yelled.

The man's head stopped turning.

"Huh?" He grunted.

"Up there, Kenny." The girl squealed. "There's a cute boy in the tree."

The man ran over and glanced up until he could see Toshiro clearly hanging onto the tree trunk for dear life.

"Hey, boy! Do you wanna fight me?"

"What?" Toshiro asked in shock. "No!"

"Eh." The man replied and turned around to leave.

"We can't just leave him, Kenny, he's another human and he can be my friend."

"Ahhh, fine." 'Kenny' lifted his chainsaw in his hands and turned back. "Do you want me to cut you down, kid?"

"No!" Toshiro yelled angrily. "That's barbaric and it would probably kill me. And I am not a kid! I would rather I dropped and you caught me."

The man grinned. "Now where's the fun in that? Fine. Fall, kid, I'll catch ya."

Toshiro closed his eyes and let go. It wasn't that hard to do, his body was already fatigued and he would have done anything to be able to get down that tree. Branches hit and scratched him on his way down, but in the end he was caught around the middle by a muscular arm knocking the remaining breath out of him. He gasped for breath as the man let him drop the rest of the way to the ground.

"Hi, I'm Yachiru and this is Kenny."

Toshiro opened his eyes to glare at the pink haired girl with the rosy cheeks and permanent smile. The man was frowning at him. He had a large scar on his face and an eye patch.

"The name is Kenpachi Zaraki, kid."

Toshiro stood and held an arm over his stomach.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Thank You for your assistance Kenpachi Zaraki. I had two body guards with me, could you help me find them?"

The pink haired girl, Yachiru, frowned at him.

"Kenny doesn't like to help people."

"Damn straight, kid. If you wanna find your friends, you'll have to do it on your own. If you want to come with me, then you do things my way."

Toshiro knew that he didn't have a chance at finding Renji and Shuuhei alone. He just had to hope that their training and skills would keep them alive until the day when he could see them again.

"Fine, I will go with you."

Kenpachi nodded. "Want to ride on my back?"

Toshiro blushed an alarming red and shook his head with vigor.

In the end, he ended up riding piggy back with Yachiru riding piggy back on him. He was sure they were a strange sight to behold.

"This is demeaning." He mumbled with another blush on his face.

Yachiru and Kenpachi cackled together and they were off, bells tinkling.

A/N: Sorry if it's too short, but I've been procrastinating. Now that I'm back in the swing of things, this should be getting updated quicker. I was going to have Toshiro stuck in the tree until Grimmjow and all found him up there half dead, but the image of a chainsaw wielding Kenpachi popped up in my head and it had to be done ;D


	8. Brittle Bone

A/N: This will be staying with Kenpachi and Toshiro. I'm not sure if I'll add Grimm and company to this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**Brittle Bone**

Kenpachi was euphoric. It was finally paradise on earth and he'd lived long enough to experience it first hand. His body and chainsaw were slick with blood and meat as he cut through victim after victim. He'd left Yachiru and the boy in the basement of an abandoned house so they would be out of the way. The bell ornamented man cackled and finished off the last of the group of bone-faced fucks. It was still dark out, but they had been traveling for most of the night and the sun rise couldn't be far off.

Kenpachi dipped in a fountain that wasn't already full of bodies and blood and then went to raid a clothing store. Coming out, he was wearing leather pants, black steel toed boots, a black fitted long sleeve shirt under a leather vest, and a duffel bag full of clothes and blankets for Yachiru and the boy. Kenpachi grinned at the thought of the white-haired tag-a-long. He was stiff and proper for his age which made him fun to pick on and embarass. He hefted his chainsaw with a tighter grip and ran off in a light jog towards the nursery.

When he got back, he caught the boy peeking out of a window. So, he was worried about him. He grinned as he walked through the door and threw down his duffel bag. The boy watched him with those wide turqoise eyes and that indignant blush on his face.

"Worried about me, Kid?" Kenpachi growled. Everything he said was in a growl.

Toshiro's face tightened and the blush spread to the rest of his pale face. Kenpachi enjoyed seeing it and the boy made it so easy.

"No, I am not worried about you exactly." The boy said stiffly in his husky voice. "Just wondering if something skinned the wolf that's supposed to be protecting us. The least you could do is remain alive so that the girl and I are not left defenseless."

Kenpachi stepped forward, causeing the kid's entire body to stiffen, and kept stepping closer until he was completely invading the boy's personal space. He blushed so red, Kenpachi watched him in fascination.

"Whatever. I'd never leave my kid like that." Kenpachi thought he saw a bit of softening in those big eyes and maybe a bit of sadness. He grinned and stared into those eyes. "I'd never leave my boy like that either."

The boy stuttered and blushed in surprise and indignation. Kenpachi chuckled deeply in his chest as he walked away and headed towards the basement entrance.

"There's some clothes in the bag for ya, kid." Kenpachi yelled behind him as he disappeared into the basement.

Yachiru was curled up in a corner on the cement floor. It had to be cold and uncomfortable, but Yachiru could sleep anywhere. Her pink hair was dirty and so was her face and hands. Her clothes were mangled and stained. A line of drool fell from her mouth and onto the backs of her curled hands that she was resting her head on. Kenpachi picked her up gently into his arms after setting down the chainsaw. Once she was settled, he lifted the chainsaw back up with his free hand. Walking back up the basement stairs and towards the livingroom where he'd left the duffle, Kenpachi caught the kid in mid-change. He had on a black t-shirt that fell just above his hips. Black socks were on his small feet and he was holding a pair of black jeans in his hands, probably checking the size. This left his slim, compact muscled legs bare and leading up to the cutest, plumpest ass he'd ever laid eyes on. It was covered by black, spandex, skin tight boxers that eased around those hips and ended just below his butt.

Kenpachi growled lowly and the boy turned around sharply in surprise, pants lowering in his hands to cover his lower front. His big eyes were even wider, but there was anger in them this time and his face went pale instead of blushing.

"You had no right to watch me like that." His words were cold and sharp. He obviously meant to give the tall man a good lashing. "The least you could of done was walk away or announce your presence. I am not here for your sick entertainment."

He most likely wanted to hurt Kenpachi or make him angry. The thing was, Kenpachi couldn't find it in himself to argue with someone who wasn't a strong opponent.

"Look, kid. I can look at whatever I want if its in my field of vision. I don't have to do shit I don't want to do and the least I could do was exactly what I did; nothing." He took a step forward and the kid held his jeans tighter in his hands and against his body. Sheilding himself. "The only entertainment I know of is killing and I don't have that in mind for you. Understand?"

The boy nodded quickly, looking trapped. He'd of probably agreed to anything as long as it got Kenpachi out of the same room. Kenpachi shook his head and stepped back.

"Slide that duffel over to me. Yachiru needs a bath and new clothes."

The kid slid it over with one socked foot and Kenpachi set the chainsaw down to pick it up and carry it with him down into the basement. Fuckin' kid. He finally finds something he wants and he has to coddle to get it. He knew one thing though. He was going to find out who fucked with the kid to make him like that and he was going to kill them.

* * *

><p>Toshiro lowered the jeans and quickly slid into them, fingers flying to button and zip them up. He couldn't believe that barbarian had been watching him like he was his personal stripper. It was bad enough that he had lost Renji and Shuuhei in the mess that had become of the world, but then he had to go and get saved by humungous pervert with a pink haired kid. The white haired boy sighed and sat down on the floor to pull on his ankle boots. He could admit that all of it wasn't Zaraki's fault. Toshiro had suffered abuse from his father and he'd been too proud to say or do anything. He had a feeling that his bodyguards had known because after a particualry bad night, they had demanded that he go train with them. That hadn't stopped his father though. No, it was when Toshiro had learned to shoot a gun that he stopped touching him. Then he'd settled for making his life a living hell in other ways.<p>

He hadn't been allowed to carry a weapon on the grounds, but there were plenty of guards who would answer his call or let him descreetly take their weapons and his father knew it. Still, he still had trouble with trusting men in general. If he didn't have the power in the encounter than he didn't want anything to do with them. The problem was that from the very beginning of their connection, Zaraki had always had the power. He'd saved him, by accident mostly, he'd carried him on his back, fought with his chainsaw to make a path, fed him, hid him, and now he'd even gotten him fresh clothing to wear. Toshiro hadn't contributed much of anything, following along like an obediant puppy. Zaraki also didn't care about anything Toshiro said. He couldn't intimidate the brute with words or threats which made their strange relationship, friendship? a slippery slope with no handholds.

It was a slope Toshiro wasn't sure that he wanted to bother trying to climb. Besides, he was only staying with Zaraki until he could go and search for Renji and Shuuhei. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He could hear splashing and little girl squeals. When they had arrived at the house they were hiding in, they'd found out that it had a water pump. You had to do it manually, but it allowed them to have water even if it was cold against your skin. Yachiru was something else entirely. Zaraki called her his kid, but she looked nothing like him and he never spoke of her mother or extended family. Maybe she was adopted. Had to be with that pink hair.

Grunting and shuffling started up outside of the house. Toshiro stiffened all the way to his ver y bones. He held his breath as he shook with fear. The shuffling and whistling kept coming closer and closer and he was afraid to move because he might attract its attention. He knew what the whistling was, the thing was sniffing around trying to sniff out humans. It was the sound they all made when they inhaled air through the holes in their bone faces. Suddenly all shuffling and noised stopped. Toshiro continued to hold his breath, heart thudding heavily in his chest and lungs a burning demand for more air. He waited a few moments later. The creature had to have left and Toshiro let a sigh of relief. The glass shattered above his head and clawed, bloody hand grabbed him around the neck and pulled him outside.


	9. Bone Marrow

A/N: Toshiro and Kenpachi continued. Some GrimmIchi too.

**Bone Marrow**

Kenpachi heard the splintering of broken glass and the growing howls of one of the creatures. He'd just finished tying Yachiru's new boots and zipping up her coat. He stood quickly, at the ready.

"Get on my back, Yachiru."

"Kay, Kenny."

Yachiru climbed swiftly up his back and wrapped both arms around his neck. Kenpachi ran up the basement stairs. He snatched up his chainsaw as he ran out the front door of the empty house. The child carrying man started up the chainsaw right before he heard the kid scream as if he were in pain and crying. One creature was dragging him across the damp grass and a large infected dog had its jaws clamped around the boys shoulder, pulling him in the opposite direction. The creature stopped and hit the dog hard enough to turn its head around. It glanced at Kenpachi and then started into a run.

Kenpachi raced after it, doing his best not to watch the kid being dragged across the ground like he was a slab of meat instead of a person. Usually he wouldn't give a fuck, he didn't care much for people anyway, but that was his boy that creature was running off with and he wasn't going to let it get away. He picked up his speed, his long legs eating up the ground in seconds. The creature was fast though and managed to stay ahead of him. He could only think of one thing to do and if it didn't work then the boy would be lost to him.

Kenpachi stopped running and hefted the running chainsaw in both hands. He held his hands high in the air at an angle and threw the chainsaw at the retreating back of the monster running off with the kid. It flipped and twisted in the air, its weight bringing it down quickly. Kenpachi had a moment to think that it wouldn't make it right before the chainsaw blade in the meat of its neck and shoulder. The creature let go of the boy and dropped to the ground, trying to pull out the rumbling chainsaw lodged in its neck and shoulder. The large man caught up to them and pulled the pale, bleeding boy into his arms bridal style. He then walked over to the struggling creature and pulled the chainsaw out of its neck with his free hand; killing it.

* * *

><p>Shiro woke to soft moans and creaking. The truck was even swaying slightly. He sighed heavily, trying to get back to the sleep that still surrounded him. Whatever it was, the noise must have bothered him enough to cause him to wake out of a deep sleep. Then he heard an "Mmmm." and a gasp of breath. Yellow and black eyes flashed open.<p>

Ichigo was completely naked. Ass in the air and amber skin glistening with sweat. He had his shirt in stuffed in his mouth and his hands gripping the bench in front of him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was making muffled groaning noises and panting like a dehydrated dog. Grimmjow was also completely naked, golden skin glistening and muscled rippling as he pounded in and out of Ichigo with so much force the berry's entire body rocked back and forth to his rythym, making the truck sway the way it was. Shiro couldn't believe it. Sure they were brothers, shared everything, and practically had no personal space when it came to eachother, but Grimmjow had never had sex in front of him. Maybe he'd thought they'd be quiet enough not to wake him.

And now that he _was_ awake, the white-skinned teen began to notice how humid it was in the truck like they had been going at it for some time now. Fuck, what about Red and 69? Did Grimmjow have no shame? Well, if Grimm didn't, didn't Ichigo? Shiro let his eyes wander upwards until he was looking into the open space where the driver and passenger seats were. Empty. Red and 69 were nowhere to be seen. Maybe Grimm had told them to go and keep watch outside while he fucked his lover in the same space his little brother slept, the asshole. He glared at the empty seats and looked away only to meet the cobalt blue eyes of his big brother.

It was like someone in his stomach had reached up to punch him in the heart. He'd never felt anything like it. How long had Grimm known he was awake? How long had he been watching Shiro figure out what was going on? Without breaking eye contact, Grimm reached down, sliding his palm up Ichigo's smooth sweat-slick back. He continued up his neck and then grabbed a handful of orange locks pounding into him even harder as if he got off on his brother watching them. Ichigo's eyes were still closed, but his moans had gotten louder and his limbs were starting to shake.

Shiro tore his gaze away from his brothers, about to come all over himself from just a glance. He still couldn't help but peek at his brother's thick cock slamming in and out of the berry making a slick, squelching noise with each thrust. The shaft was turning a ruddy color and it was shiny wet. Shiro licked his lips and Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo even faster, his own grunts growing louder and more urgent. He slammed in one last time, nostrils flared, and chest grumbling as he filled his berry bitch with his come.

The long haired teen shivered all over his body as he just _barely_ held back from coming in his spandex and leather. Ichigo slumped onto the floor as his seme pulled out, apparently passed out from the pleasure. Grimmjow rolled over onto his back and glanced over at Shiro one last time before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that its short, but I'm sure you were all waiting for a lemon. Hopefully all of you threesome naysayers will accept this as simple voyeurism and exhibitionism or Grimmjow as being a exhibitionist. All of you wanting the threesome, the first one-shot for you will be updated next and then the chapter after that will be right back to the main story. The ones who didn't want the threesome, tell me if it's too much or if its an acceptable amount of Shiro hinting for the threesome wanters. It would be a great help ;D


	10. First OneShot For GIS

A/N: Do not read if you did not want to see Grimm/Ichi/Shiro. This is the first one-shot for those who do. In this it will be just Grimm/Shiro but its the first start leading into a full blown threesome. So, once again, don't read if you didn't want a threesome. The next main story chapter will be the next update so no worries ;D

**Loving Big Brother**

The smell of sex was like a thick smog inside the truck. Shiro thought about holding his breath, but there was no way he could sleep like that. Hell, there was no way he'd be able to sleep period after seeing that particular show. The last thing he needed was an aching hard on in his shorts that was ready to explode at the slightest bit of pressure. He determindly kept his hands away from his crotch, but couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at his brother again. Just as his eyes slid over to Grimm, he saw vivid blue eyes snap closed. Grimm's chest was rising and falling at a steady pace, but he could tell when his own brother was really sleeping or faking it. Besides, his huge cock was still hard and lying against his belly.

Shiro knew what he wanted, but what about Grimm? His body shook with indecision and then he had to silently laugh at himself. His brother hadn't taught him to be a coward or to be afraid of anything. He'd give it a try and if Grimm didn't want it, he would let him down easy and not hurt him in any way. The unnaturally pale teen breathed deeply, the sex smell just about filming over his lungs before he let it all out in a thin, shaky exhalation of breath. He turned over onto his stomach and crawled as lightly and silently as he could until he was hovering inbetween his older brother's legs.

He heard Grimmjow's breath catch, but his chest continued to rise and fall in a consistent rythym, giving him an out if he decided he wanted one. He didn't. Instead he raised one hand and grasped the circumference of his brother's thick and still slick cock firmly. Blue eyes flashed open and unerringly met gold and black. Shiro almost lost his resolve, but summoned up a pale version of his cocky grin and wrapped his mouth around the flushed red head of the leaking cock in front of his face.

"Shi." Grimmjow hissed in that deep, grumbly voice of his. "Deeper, baby."

Shiro shivered at hearing his brother call him that yet again. He obediantly slid more of the wide cock into his mouth bumping the back of the top of his throat. His brother's cock was already slick and he could taste Ichigo's ass as he sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks until there was no room for anything else but the girth of Grimmjow's cock. A large hand grabbed the back of his head and fingers curled in his long hair, pulling his head forward and making thick meat slide down his throat. Shrio frantically started breathing through his nose, wanting to panic, but knowing he couldn't.

"Fuck, baby." Grimmjow moaned. Shiro glanced up to meet his eyes. "You're so pretty, Shi, so beautiful with my cock stretching your mouth and throat like that." Shiro swallowed in quick succession around the cock in his throat making Grimmjow moan loudly and grip tighter. "Did ya like watchin' us, Shi? Did you like watchin' Ichi get his assed fucked by me?" Shiro moaned and pulled back off his brother's cock to roll his balls in his mouth and nip at the sensitive skin. "I know ya liked it, baby." Grimmjow continued through his moans and Shiro's slurping and panting. "You want me to fuck your ass hard like that, baby?" Shiro moaned particularly loud at this and Grimmjow grabbed him, making him turn around so that they were in the 69 position. Shiro had a moment to think of the tattooed Shuuhei and chuckled.

"Somethin' funny?" Grimmjow grumbled as he grabbed the waistband of his shorts and spandex and pulled them down over his ass.

"No." Shiro rasped.

Grimmjow slid his palm over the curve of his silky ass cheek. "Good." He growled. "Put my cock back in your mouth."

Shiro did just that and continued to suck and swallow, giving shallow bites with his teeth. Grimmjow grabbed his little brothers pretty cock and licked the head, paying special attention to the silver piercing going through it. Shiro shivered and moaned. Grimmjow grinned and pulled at the piercing with his teeth making his brother gasp loudly and almost choke. After wetting three of his fingers with his saliva, he pushed the first one in his brothers plump little ass. Shiro was stiff at first, but when they got into the heat of it and by the time he'd gotten in all three fingers, the horny bitch was drooling on his cock and rutting his mouth and fingers, a high pitched whine leaving his lips.

The heat around his fingers was blistering and unbelievably tight, sucking them in and grasping them tight like a baby's fist so he knew no one else had been inside his baby brother, but that didn't mean that he hadn't been fucking other people. He sucked his brothers cock hard and bit it gently while squeezing his balls hard. Shiro let out a loud, short yell as he came in Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed every bit of come, not wanting to leave too much of a mess. Shiro went back to sucking his brothers cock so wet and eargerly, Grimmjow just had to let go and come down his throat. Shiro swallowed without hesitation. They both laid there a moment to get theirselves togther and then they licked eachothers cocks clean.

Grimmjow tucked his little brother back into his spandex and shorts, turning him around to kiss his forehead as he watched gold and black eyes close in slumber. The blue haired assassin laid his baby brother down and crawled back over to the passed out Ichigo. He licked at the slightly red puckered hole and sucked to clean his berry out and then wet a cloth and cleaned up the spot on the floor Ichigo had made when he came. Tugging Ichigo's pants back on him, Grimmjow licked away the little sticky patches of come on his belly before zipping and buttoning him up.

After that, he pulled on his own clothes, vest and all, making sure all of his guns were loaded and ready to go. His leather boots made little noise as he stood and slid Shiro next to Ichigo so they could warm eachother. He then walked into the empty space at the front of the truck and sat in the passenger's seat with the door cracked a bit open so the truck would get aired out. He fell into a light doze, ready to jump at the slightest noise if need be, but he knew Renji and Shuuhei were still out there keeping watch. He could feel them.

A/N: I'm not liking this lemon so much, but tell me what you think anyway.


	11. Strong Bones

A/N: Once again, if you did not want GIS please just skip the one-shots. The main story will continue around them. You'll get GrimmIchi and those who want more will get some added GIS. Either way, the main story will read the same.

**Strong Bones**

Void stood before his army of demons, back straight and head held high. Long crimson fell from his head and down his back like infinte strands of fresh blood. His chest was bare and cut with thick muscle, a sheen of sweat causing his skin to glisten. He wore a long skirt of black over muscular golden skinned legs. His feet were bare as he stood on a mound of coal and burning volcanic rock. The smog filled sky darkened the Hell Realm except for the dull glow of their eternally red dying sun. The air was thick and humid, so hot it would sporadically catch fire. Little fires blazing and dying out like short lived stars.

Kokuto stood at his right side. His pure white skin glowed ethereally in such an inhospitable place as did his knee length white hair, loosely tied at the ends with a short coil of black rope. Tall, slim, and muscular he wore only a pair of tight leather pants, the kind of indestructable leather only found in the Hell Realm. A flap of thin leather flared from behind his pants like a cloak, twisting in the constant shimmering heat waves beating against their skin. His feet were bare like his Kings, willing and able to stand with Void in anything he did.

All of the demons were gathered before them, wallowing on the blazing ground, growling, and stratching at eachother. There was a mutual hate amongst them that they all lived by. Demons lived to fight, kill, and defile in the worst ways imaginable. Usually Void allowed them a mostly tight reign when it came to the Human Realm; there were rules that had to be followed when it came to things like that. But when Mayuri captured, tortured, and mutilated Void's wife and queen...well the rules didn't mean shit anymore and he was going to get revenge. Strong, golden arms rose into the air, quieting the various animal noises. His deep, angry voice carried to every ear in the sudden quiet.

"The Queen is dead. Murdered and mutilated by an insane scientist who calls himself Mayuri." There was an ominous growling, reverberating in the air and ground at his words. "She was ripped open, butchered like a worthless farm animal, with her intestines slithering out of her body and onto the floor." Now there were screams and howls of rage and a terrifying hatred. "Some of your brethren have already been sent to the Human Realm and now I gather the rest of you to send as well. All of us will get our taste of blood and flesh. We will rip into humanity and destroy it completely. Not even the organisims they evolved from will be left." The Demons roared in agreement and readiness as Void's eyes glowed a bright red, flames beginning to form on his skin from his anger. "And then we will have a new home, a new place to rest." His gaze and voice were absolute in expression and tone when he spoke next. "No one is to touch Mayuri. Mayuri is _mine_."

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up curled around a slightly drooling Shiro. He smiled at the sight, gently disentangled himself, and sat up to look around for Grimmjow. He grinned to himself, remembering last nights hot sex; Grimmjow was a genius at everything he did. The pale light of early morning sun shone through the cracked open passenger door. Ichigo stood and dressed quickly in alarm. Why was the door cracked if no one was sitting there? Had something happened? Come to think of it, he didn't even hear any noise outside besides birds and wind. He shook Shiro with one booted foot and tossed the now alert teenager the Mayhem.<p>

Shiro holstered his gun and stood quietly, strange eyes darting out of the windshield and side windows. Nothing seemed visually amiss, but the tension in the air was enough to make him get out of the truck with Ichigo. They both stood there a moment, ears straining for the slightest noise out of the ordinary or what used to be the ordinary. Nothing. Shiro glanced at the ground, prepared to use his man hunting skills. Tracking Grimmjow would be pretty much impossible, being an assassin he knew how to go unoticed and how to set his feet when walking on the ground. Tracking Red and 69 though was an entirely different story. Following the slight impression of boot soles and the broken or bent blade of grass, Ichigo and Shiro jogged lightly into the woods.

They hadn't gone very far when the heard the gasping and thumping. A few slaps were heard as well. Brown eyes locked with black and yellow as they decided to creep closer. A crunching sound was heard as well as a soft scream as they rounded a tall bush and into a clearing. Renji was on the ground, right arm hanging lower than natural, his wrist and forearm dragging on the ground. Shuuhei stood over him, shirtless and sweating with his hair matted to his forehead. Grimmjow stood off to the side, still fully dressed with a wide grin stretching his lips. When his blue eyes caught sight of his two babies, a genuine smile lit up his face.

Shiro and Ichigo ran over to him, eyes flicking sideways to stare at the shaking Renji. Grimmjow grabbed them both around the waist and hugged them to him. His lips descended to kiss Ichigo softly on the lips and Shiro on the corner of his mouth. His eyes then went back to Renji's predicament and the feral grin was back as he chuckled.

"What the hell happened, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Abarai and Hisagi wanted to spar and I like a good fight so I decided to watch. Things got personal when they started aruging about that kid they lost. Hisagi pulled Red's arm out the socket."

Shiro started cackling along with his brother as Shuuhei grabbed Renji's arm and popped it back into the socket which was accompanied with a shrill scream. Grimmjow's blue eyes darkened as his expression turned serious. He stalked over to where Renji was huddled on the ground, punching him in the face when he reached him.

"Shut the fuck up. " He hissed. "None of those fucks are close by, but their hearing is way better than yours. Loud sounds attract them you fuckin' idiot. You cause me any trouble and I'll leave you here to die."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo hissed in reprimand. The brown eyed berry wanted to help everyone and the thought of leaving any of their companions behind felt wrong to him. Grimmjow glared softly at him.

"If it comes to either you or them." He said. "I'm choosing the two of you. And you'll come with me whether you like it or not. We're already helping them find this kid their missing. I only agreed for your sake."

Shuuhei grabbed his vest off of the ground and slid it back over his head, fastening the sides again. Renji sat up, rubbing his face with his left hand and rolling the shoulder of his previously dislocated arm. Sure that all was well, he stood quietly and they all began to walk back to the truck.

* * *

><p>Kokuto watched as each demon disappered, all of them no doubt reappearing in the Human Realm in Human bodies. It was what they deserved. Humanity was more destructive than any demon. More Human deaths were done by another Human than by a demon or any other supernatural creature. His King's plan was genuis. There was no way for the Humans to fight back. A demon would take over thier bodies, kill other Humans, and then demons would possess those bodies and kill even more Humans. Most were of a low rank and disorganized, just killing for the thrill of it. Each pack had a leader, a general. They were the demons who were strong enough to eventually manifest completely in the Human Realm once they possessed a Human. Their job was to make sure that no inch or Human was spared.<p>

Kokuto wished he was able to go as well, but Void didn't want him to get involved. Kokuto figured it was because he didn't want to lose anyone else important to him. He and Void were like brothers and marrying Kokuto's sister had only made that bond stronger. Kokuto was all the King had left, especially with no information on what had happened exactly to the children his wife had been pregnant with. If they'd been in the hands of Mayuri then they were probably dead. If they were alive, the demons would find out as the combed the Human fleas from the flesh of the earth and they would report it to their King.

Kokuto hoped that the children were still alive and he hoped the demons would find them soon, because if it were to happen that way then Void would travel to the Human Realm himself and Kokuto would go with him.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get that out before I started on The Haunted Palace. Once I update that, then I'll update Bullets and Blades again. So, what do you think of the plot? Is it flowing well? Are there any questions?


	12. Growing Bones

A/N: Thought I should continue with this story for a bit. Incredibly bored

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Growing Bones<strong>

They'd been driving for some time now. Grimmjow stayed in the back with Shiro and Ichigo while Renji drove. He was a much better than average driver and a firm believer in hitting something dead on instead of swerving off the road to go around it. In the normal way of things before things went insane, that way of thinking would have been a problem. Now, it kept them going where they needed to go without any detours. If something or someone was in the road, run 'em over. Problem solved.

Grimmjow was slumped on a bench and Shiro was sitting on his lap. Ichigo was sitting across from them, giving him dirty looks. The berry didn't like the fact that the blue haired assassin wasn't a do-gooder like him. Renji was also pissed off. It seemed everyone had thought they were a team now, that they were gonna go through all that shit together forever. To Grimmjow, the two guards were nothing more than useful watch dogs for when he had better and more important things to do and whenever they went their separate ways, he would just change his routine accordingly.

Shiro was tugging on his ear lobe, now really wanting his attention but having nothing better to do at the moment. They were headed to a warehouse that was supposedly something important to the two guards' young charge. Shiro gasped softly the same moment Grimmjow felt a strange sensation like bee stings under his skin. Unpleasant at first but then it felt strangely _good_ the longer he felt it. It was like the slow buildup of pleasure before he came, a tortuously slow buildup. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, wanting more of it, wanting to feel the big inevitable rush, and then it just stopped. In his own personal heaven one moment and completely high and dry the next. It kind of pissed him off.

His eyes snapped open and shock ran through his body. Ichigo was still across from them, but his eyes were tearing up and he was gagging, saliva dripping out of his mouth. Shuuhei held his hand over his mouth and was bent slightly over at the stomach while Renji actually had thrown up a little. Apparently they were nauseous. He and Shiro connected gazes in silent communication. If the others had felt the same thing, why then were they trying to keep from being sick and the two of them had been experiencing the equivalent to ultimate pleasure?

* * *

><p>Toshiro was in a place beyond pain and maybe even beyond consciousness. He could vaguely recall a giant who carried him everywhere and monsters that chased them. And maybe there was a fairy? Or a flower? Yes, a pretty pink flower that had a child's voice when it spoke to the giant. The white haired boy tried to open his eyes, but couldn't gather the strength to do so and stayed in the place beyond pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenpachi had an add moment of depression and despair. The kid's shoulder had been mauled by the dog and there was no way that he wasn't infected. The wound wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't getting any better either. He'd broken into a pharmacy and stolen some morphine pills. The giant of a man had probably given the kid too much, but if he was going to die anyway he'd rather he didn't die in pain. Sometimes he'd come out of his stupor a bit and mumble nonsense that was almost cute, but then his eyes would roll back into his head and his body would convulse for a good five minutes that felt like eternity and Kenpachi couldn't believe he'd ever associated the word cute with any of what was going on with the kid. Yachiru didn't say so much anymore and they spent most of their time walking during the day and hiding at night. Kenpachi couldn't do much fighting because he had to carry the kid around and if things got bad, the kid couldn't run or walk on his own.<p>

He did have a goal in mind though. There was a guy he knew, an animal of a guy who was something of a co-worker. He and Kenpachi could relate to each other, enough so that the guy had told him about his hideout in a meadow and had offered him a bed there if he ever needed it. They'd been drinking a fuck of a lot at the time and he'd probably just been feeling melancholic but Kenpachi was planning on taking him at his word. Besides, if they met up there, then he'd be an extra pair of hands when it came to the fighting. Something painful and sick began crawling under his skin and through his body making him want to throw up. Toshiro moaned and his face blushed, but then he grimaced and gagged, and then moaned again like he didn't know whether to feel pain or pleasure.

Shrill screams and guttural roars rang out around them as just about all of the creatures in the city celebrated with joy. The rest had finally arrived, the time had finally come.

* * *

><p>Renji slammed on the brakes as the sound of all those fucking creatures yelling and screaming all at once assaulted their ears. Ichigo put his hands over his ears and curled up on the floor of the truck. Renji also held his hands over his ears as he glared out of the windshield with Shuuhei.<p>

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, I don't know, let me go and ask them, berry." Grimmjow growled in answer. Ichigo just growled back and flipped him off.

Shiro was holding tight to him, but he didn't seem especially disturbed by the noise, except not for the same reason the others were disturbed. Grimmjow knew why. It had happened again. The two of them weren't responding to a situation in the correct manner. Those shrill screams, those yells and roars, they spoke to him on primal level like when one dog howled and bayed and then the others would join in, making the very air vibrate with their songs. No doubt Shiro was feeling the same; he could tell that the creatures were happy that they were joyous, ecstatic. Something big was either happening or going to happen. All of that knowledge was just pure instinct. Had he become so monstrous that he could even understand the monsters? No, that wouldn't explain Shiro. Those sounds, vibrating in his chest, they brought back faded memories of other things, dream-like memories of stories told and forgotten.

Grimmjow ducked his head as if in pain and covered Shiro's ears with his hands. The message was clear: They don't need to know, we'll figure it out.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi had never heard the bone faces do anything like that before. He ran into an alley once the noise had stopped. He could hear gurgling noises close by, just around the corner. The closer he got, the more sense they started to make. He peeked around the corner.<p>

Two men and a woman stood near a group of the big, mutated monsters. One man was tall, slim, and pretty with pink hair and golden cunning eyes behind a pair of glasses that were probably more for show than necessity. The other man was a bit bulkier than the pink haired one and his hair was brown and slicked back. Still, one lock lay against his forehead and his brown eyes were warm and welcoming; his smile wasn't. The woman was of average height with light brown skin on display. Tight leather hugged her thighs and ass and sat low on her hips. A long sleeved leather shrug stretched over her large breast and zipped up from just below her breasts to just below her shrewd green eyes. Her yellow blonde hair was short on top with two long braids in the back.

"There is a new mission to add to the others." The pink haired man said to the monsters. "We are here to look for his Majesty's sons; you will alert us if you come across them. Understand?"

The brown haired man smiled gently. "Even lesser beings like you should be able to do that. If not? Well, your lives are meaningless anyway; I'll just hunt you down and kill you. You're too weak to even use as servants, but whatever his Majesty wants…"

The large monsters bowed their heads in submission and understanding before simply disappearing. Kenpachi pulled his head back and began to walk away. What the fuck had he just seen?

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's it for now. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.


	13. Wish Bone

The screams stopped just as unanimously as they started and then the creatures were running all over the streets and sidewalks. Some were even jumping from house to house, eyes taking in everything as if watching or looking for something. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and dumped Shiro next to Ichigo before standing up.

"Move it, Red." He growled. "I'm driving."

Renji stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "Fine by me, man. Do whatever the hell you want, I'm gonna get some sleep, I feel like shit."

Grimmjow bumped him with his shoulder as they walked past each other. "I didn't ask for all of that shit, I just told you to move your ass out of the drivers seat."

Renji straightened, nauseous stomach forgotten. "What the hell is your problem, Jaegerjaques? If you feel like you can do this shit on your own, them me and Shuu can leave."

Grimmjow stared at him with a smirk on his face. "Nah. If you think _you_ can do this shit on _your_ own then you can leave. Otherwise, shut the fuck up and do what I say."

Then Grimmjow stomped on the gas and sped down the street.

* * *

><p>Shiro watched Renji as he sat down. He had to admit that the guy was good looking, in fact he was better than good looking, he was straight sexy. Still, Grimm obviously disliked the guy and they had more important things to worry about like why the hell they'd reacted the way they did to those monsters out there when they were screaming and howling.<p>

"I know what you did."

Shiro's head snapped around at the sound of Ichigo's voice whispering in his ear. The boy's brown eyes were stern and his pouty lips were in a frown.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"With Grimmjow. You and Grimmjow. I was only half asleep, I saw the two of you."

Shiro said nothing, only stared. Ichigo sighed and looked away towards where Grimmjow sat, glaring at the windshield.

"I'm not mad at you or him. The two of you are so close, I'd already figured the two of you were indulging in eachother."

"N-no. Tha' was the firs' time. It's just always lingerin' there between us."

Ichigo nodded. "So you just decided to stop ignoring it. I'm fine with it really, Grimm is certainly virile enough for two." His brown eyes were burning with passion as he gazed at Shiro once again. "Fuck him all you like, suck his cock if you want, but you won't be getting shit else. Grimmjow is _mine_ and no one elses. You can play with us, but just like any other play thing, you're gonna get put away while we go on with the rest of our lives. So some advice: Don't commit anything into it or you're gonna be left broken somewhere beyond repair."

Shiro knew Ichigo could be a viscious bitch, but he'd never been the focus of it.

"Do you really think Grimm would forget about me?", he asked just as Ichigo was turning away again.

Ichigo smiled and eerily enough, it reached all the way up to his eyes.

"You wouldn't be forgotten, but trust me, you _would_ be gone."

A/N: Sorry, I ran out on this one for now, maybe I'll put some more up later.


	14. Splintered Bones

Hours passed without sound. It was a blessing and a curse in Grimmjow's mind. A blessing because he wouldn't have to feel weird and unadjusted anymore and a curse because without the creatures screaming messages that he could somehow understand, he didn't know what the hell was going on out there. He sped down streets surprisingly empty and avoided the streets that were surprisingly cluttered with the bone masked creatures and the mutated ones who had lost their masks. The setting outside became more and more rural as he drove and Renji finally spoke up.

"Where the fuck are you taking us? This isn't the meeting place we agreed on." He yelled. "You were supposed to help us find our Master."

Grimmjow slammed on the brakes, still feeling irritable and pissed off. He was ready for some blood and if the stupid red headed fuck was planning on giving it to him then who was he to complain.

"Look, Red." He replied as he glared into the rear view mirror. "I don't have to help you do shit. Get the fuck out if you want to go find your fucking _Master_. Shit just hit the fan in horribly amazing ways so I'm going to get me and mine the fuck out of here. You can ride along and keep you damn mouth shut or you can get out and start walking. But there's another option." He said as he grinned with pleasure. "You can try and make me take you. I advise you try that one, I could really use a bit of blood on my hands, it's been awhile."

"You're a crazy fuck." Renji growled as Shiro grabbed him and pulled him down onto the seat.

"Well, fuck, Shi." Grimmjow said as he chuckled and pressed on the gas once again. "I thought you loved me."

He couldn't help but think about what had happened between him and his baby brother. Lust had taken over his mind and he didn't know if it was good or bad. Sure, he'd been t old by few that he and Shi were too close than was healthy, but for a large part of his life, Shiro was the only sure thing he had. He was so many things to Shiro that lover just seemed a natural transition once puberty hit. Still, he already had the sexiest bitch in the universe and as nice as it would be to have two, Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wouldn't be having it. As loving, honest, and caring as his boyfriend was, the orange head was as possessive as fuck; he'd cut Shiro's throat before he let him join their relationship. Besides, Grimmjow didn't love his brother that way anyway and he'd seen the way the white haired teen had been looking at Abarai lately. If anything, their little tryst was a one- time occurrence.

Soon enough, they were driving through a grassy plain and into a dense forest; too dense for the BATT-S. He'd planned for such a problem in the past though. His boss had taught him to be ready for everything and as a little boy, he'd taken all of his lessons to heart. A cave awaited them that was big enough for the vehicle to fit. They'd have to get out and trek the rest of the way. By the time he pulled up into the cave, the sun was beginning to set again. Everyone slid out of the back as soon as he got out and opened up the doors. They could have opened the back doors themselves, but their little group seemed subdued. Grimmjow watched as everyone stretched their bodies and glanced around at their surroundings. He snapped his fingers once and drew everyone's attention.

"This is my territory and if you're gonna stay here, you live by my rules. This place is set up so I stay alive." He made sure to make eye contact with each and every one of them. "You fuck this up for me, I'll fuck you up. No walking off the trail. No pissing or shitting on the trail, that kind of shit can be tracked by scent. No yelling, no fighting, no laughing, no whining. The first person to make a sound they shouldn't will be doing no breathing, understand?"

He could tell by Renji's glare that he didn't like the way he was being talked to. Grimmjow didn't give a fuck. He'd created this place as a safe haven for himself away from everything else. He also had more than his fair share of wild animal companions that roamed the territory, watching it for him while he was gone. Not even Shiro knew about that and no one else would unless they were on the sharp end of their teeth and by then they wouldn't live to tell anyone. Hisagi gave an easy nod, not really seeming like the type to care about the little stuff. Shi only stared and Ichi-berry only glared. He watched them a little more closely, noticing how far apart they were standing and noting Ichigo's posture. Something had gone on between him that he didn't know about. Ironically, he didn't like secrets. He'd be sure to bring it up with his berry as soon as they were relatively alone.

"Single file." He commanded. "All the weapons you can carry. We can come back for food if it's necessary. I'll take the lead, Ichi, you'll be behind me. Red, you stay behind the berry, Shi behind Red, and Hisagi bring up the rear. There shouldn't be shit out here, but stay alert. You never know."

* * *

><p>Kenpachi's problem was transportation. As much as he loved walking and running everywhere, he couldn't possibly run all the way to his associates hide out. The distance was too far, especially with two kids to carry and a chainsaw. He needed a car, something big and heavy. Toshiro had gone quiet and calm once the screaming and roaring had stopped. Yuchiro was quiet too. It made him a little angry to see her like that, she was usually so talkative. She probably thought the boy was dying and Zaraki couldn't exactly reassure her that he wasn't. He wasn't a fucking doctor or a nurse. Toshiro would have to fight through his sickness on his own or succumb to it. Kenpachi thought harder than he ever had on all the people he'd come across and actually liked during his colorful employment. He was already heading for one of the few, Nnoitra pissed him off too much and he wasn't the type to help carry burdens…Starrk. Starrk had a good relationship with everyone in their line of work. He never turned anyone away when they needed help, but Kenpachi figured the bastard was just too lazy to say no. Still, there was no denying he was skilled at what he did. If anyone was still surviving, it was him.<p>

He took a blanket, wrapped the unconscious boy in it, tied rope around this body and used one end of the blanket to drag him across the ground behind him as he walked. He at least did the boy the courtesy of avoiding particularly rocky patches. Starrk lived high up in a sort of tree house mansion. He had no qualms about telling his co-workers where he lived. Yachiru was still asleep on his back and he kept his shoulders straight and strong so she wouldn't fall off. Maneuvering through ally's that were empty and some that were clogged with death and gorging monsters was difficult. He wasn't much of a stealth guy, more of a find 'em and fight 'em type. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do that with two kids to look after, especially one he planned to get close to.

* * *

><p>Tan skin glistened with sweat, lean muscle twitching with each in-drawn breath. Warm wind and the acrid smell of dried blood flowed through the open windows. Two long tan fingers, pulled a cigarette from in-between two pink lips and a cloud of smoke was exhaled out of that mouth. Gray eyes peered through military grade binoculars and then through the scope on a snipers rifle. Two creatures were wandering around beneath the guys house. Two bullets exactly ended the animation of the strange things by exploding their heads in complete silence. Starrk drew in more nicotine and went to find a shirt. He settled on the white beater on the floor by his bed because he didn't really feel like getting up to find something else.<p>

Finding a black band by his pillow, he drew his silky black hair back into a ponytail and sighed. He was tired as fuck. Hadn't done much since the supernatural shit hit the fan of reality. He lived high up and far out, so the only people he'd seen were the not people and he just killed those off when he spotted them. He didn't want them hanging around and grouping together near his home, even if it was too high up in the trees for them to notice it. He checked his phone again, but there were no missed calls. He didn't know why everyone assumed that if there was a mass world panic, all cell phones would stop working. It was bullshit. His phone worked, it was just that no one bothered to call to see if he was well and he couldn't really be bothered to call them either. Besides, killers weren't much on long phone conversations, especially not the male ones.

Still, he searched through his contacts for a certain young one who needed guidance and care like no other, whether they wanted to admit it or not. The boy was like his little brother and he wanted to know how he was faring so far. The phone rung for two seconds before it was answered by a gruff voice.

"You're making me break my rules, asshole." The voice hissed. "What the fuck do you want? Are you calling to see if I'm okay? I'm fucking flattered."

The idiot on the phone wasn't known for his kind demeanor but even this was more than the usual.

"Lover's spat?" He asked nonchalantly. He hadn't put much thought into the question so he was surprised by the answer.

"Like no other. Ichigo just gave it to me like he never has before and he pissed me the fuck off more than he ever has too."

Starrk leaned on the windowsill by his bed, staring out at the setting sun and shaking his head in exasperation.

"You say something you can't take back?"

"You can never take back shit you say. You know that. I'm not mad about the issue, I just don't like fucking ultimatums. Especially when that shit comes to my brother."

Starrk had known how close Grimmjow was with his little brother and he'd called him on it many times before, hoping to stop the inevitable in its tracks. Apparently, the bull headed boy hadn't listened and now he was being forced to choose.

"So who did you choose?"

"Well, I'm not fucking with Shi anymore. I decided that shit on my own, I don't need to be coddled and led by my bitch. I know what's good for me and what's not. I'm not cutting my baby bro out of my life though, not for anyone."

Starrk shook his head and inhaled more nicotine.

"Let me guess. You actually said that out loud to your boyfriend, not your bitch. I felt like I needed to add that part."

"Look, he's a bitch through and through and he's mine. Sum it up for ya? Asshole. Don't call me again, I got shit to do. See ya."

Starrk set his phone down and he had to smile. Grimmjow was just as alive and viral as ever. He had no worries on that front anymore. He was also glad to know that Shiro and Ichigo were also okay. He'd never really met them in the formal sense, but he knew how much they meant to the blue haired killer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo frowned as he replayed the hissing and quiet argument he'd had with Grimmjow at the front of the line.<p>

_The hadn't even started walking for five minutes before Grimmjow glanced back at him and growled._

_"What the fuck is up with you and Shi?"_

_Ichigo had been instantly pissed off. The asshole had the audacity to actually ask that question like he didn't know._

_"Nothing." He answered. "I just told him to remember his place before he got left behind."_

_Blue eyes glared at him over a broad shoulder as they kept walking. He had to know what was going on or else he wouldn't have been so angry about the comment._

_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You got shit you wanna say?"_

_Ichigo's fists curled tightly at his sides. He was going to punch the bastard in the face._

_"Yes, I have shit to say. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. You can play all you like, but in the end your little tryst is nothing and it means nothing. If you think you're in love with him or some sick shit then I'll leave him broken on the street and I'll fuck you up too."_

_Ichigo had a temper, he knew that, but he'd never had it so bad with Grimmjow before. He had a stake to claim and he wasn't going to back down. No matter how intimidating Grimmjow's size and training was._

_"Who the fuck are you to decide that shit for me?" Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo's blood pressure rose even more. "I can't make my own damn decisions. You think I don't know what's best for me? You think I need to be led around by my bitch, told how shit is going to be? Is that it?"_

_Ichigo swung his fist at the back of Grimmjow's head and still the bastard caught it in mid strike. Ichigo snatched his hand away._

_"You're a fucking bastard, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even fucking look at me."_

_Ichigo turned to walk towards the back of the line and Grimmjow grabbed his arm._

_"You think I'm going to let you say that shit to me and walk away?"_

_"Why the hell not? I'm doing the same with you."_

_Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something more just as his cell vibrated on his hip. He twisted around to grab it and Ichigo left to be second to last in the line._

He almost couldn't believe Grimmjow, but he knew hit too well not to. He was being guilty and defensive, Ichigo knew that, but it was still no reason on hell or earth for the asshole to talk to him that way or treat him like that. He certainly hadn't done one thing wrong. It was finally coming to what he hoped it never would. Who did Grimmjow love more? Him or Shiro?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow cursed as he snapped his cell back onto his hip. Starrk's bullshit wasn't helping one bit. He didn't need any of this shit. He came to this place to get away from all of that, but he guessed it only made sense that it would follow when he drug it around behind him to his safe place. He hadn't meant to say all of that shit to Ichi, but he was feeling all kinds of ways and he was terrified of losing Ichigo. He didn't want to have to choose, but if Ichigo really pushed it….he wouldn't be able to walk away from his berry. The boss would be a great father figure for Shi and Grimmjow had given him enough of his attention. He'd raised him into a decent person and he didn't really need Grimmjow anymore. Grimmjow needed Ichigo and he wouldn't let him get away. Not for anyone.<p>

A/N: NEXT CHAP, STARRK WILL GET AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR. GRIMMJOW WILL CONFRONT SHIRO. AND ECT.


	15. New Bones

They finally reached the clearing two to three hours later. A two story modernized cabin that was as wide as it was tall. Why the hell Grimmjow apparently needed all of that space all to himself, Ichigo didn't know. Depending on how things played out, he might be spending the rest of his days there. Of course, their lovers spat was almost irrelevant when compared with all of the shit that was going on around the world. Besides, it was cold, dark, and all he wanted to do was take a hot bath and relax in a bed. He watched as Grimmjow opened the door and walked in. Renji walked in behind him, still alert. It was obvious that he didn't really trust Grimmjow and he shouldn't. Shiro walked in next and Ichigo trailed in behind him.

The lights that came on were dim, the bare necessity of light it took to see clearly. A dull yellow that reminded Ichigo of a dying sun. The first floor was a completely open space, but the upstairs area was closed off. There was a stairway of course but that was it; they functioned more like attic steps than stairs. Ichigo found the couch and sat down, relaxing his body for the first time in a long time. Shuuhei and Renji sat down in front of the fire place that they immediately got going, taking off their weapons, cleaning and reloading them. Ichigo supposed he should be doing that with his own weapons, but he was too exhausted physically and emotionally to bother at the moment. Shiro looked lost for a few moments and then gingerly went and sat with the two bodyguards by the fire. Ichigo laughed inside. The poor boy must have thought to avoid him and Grimmjow. Being his brother, he should have known how impossible it was to avoid Grimmjow. If he wanted to see you or had something he wanted to say, he was going to do it whether he had your cooperation or not.

Ichigo closed his eyes so that everyone and everything disappeared. Even so, he could still feel the hulking presence standing behind him and glaring down at the top of his head.

"The fuck you sitting there for?" Grimmjow husked when Ichigo refused to acknowledge him. "'Go upstairs and take a bath."

He saw the berry's body stiffen, but he didn't open his eyes. Grimmjow sighed. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do about things. His approach wasn't doing so well so far so he supposed he'd have to change it.

"Look, Ichi-berry, I know I fucked up and that you're tired. Go upstairs and take a bath. It'll be obvious which room is mine. I'm gonna talk ta Shi and get shit straight." He leaned forward, using his hands to massage his berry's tense shoulders. The berry sighed as his shoulders instantly relaxed. Grimmjow leaned down further and brushed little kisses along that neck and rumbled in his ear. "And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna come upstairs and get shit straight wit you." He nipped his ear. "'Kay Berry?"

Ichigo sighed but he got up from the couch and walked off after flipping him off. He watched that sexy ass bounce away and then sighed as his eyes drifted to his baby brother. It was not a conversation he was looking forward to, but it had to be done. Damn, he hated when his gutter upbringing came out in his voice. It didn't used to bother him, but once he'd met Urahara and his respect for him grew…he just couldn't disappoint him in anything and acting like he had no kind of education would definitely be a disappointment to the genius. He sighed again, tired of doing it already. He wasn't the type to feel any kind of weight on his shoulders and shit was getting heavy. He whistled lowly and immediately received Shiro's attention. He gestured with his hand for him to come over and the pale teen did so. He stared into those golden eyes and he was lost for a moment. Shiro did that to him. The only connection of flesh and blood that he had in the world, the only thing he could really remember from his past, the only thing he could remember that he knew was real. He'd had the dreams though, about a mother and father. He hoped, with everything in him that they were just dreams and not memories. He hoped he hadn't had to live through the stories he'd told his little brother.

"Shi, we need ta talk."

"Yeah." Was all he said in reply.

Grimmjow turned and led him to the far side of the room where they could talk in private. He held Shiro by his shoulders and made him meet his gaze.

"I shouldn't have done what I did—"

"It takes two—"

Grimmjow shook his head. "No. I could have stopped you, but I just let you do it. It wasn't right to use you that way. You're my baby and I love you, but I'm not in love with you, understand?"

Shiro's eyes were a little shiny but he nodded his head in understanding.

"I get it."

Grimmjow carried on. "I know you're not in love with me right now, but if we keep on the path we're walking, you will be. You're too young to know the difference and I'd break your heart." He pulled his baby close into his arms. "I don't want to do that or be the cause of it. We need to do it, we both know that and get that even if no one else does. We had to test the boundary of how close, how true, how perfect. If Ichigo never came along, I'd stay with you, but he did and he's the most important thing in the world to me. You're gonna be running your own life soon enough, you don't need me as much and you have the boss, right? I need Ichigo like I need the sun in the sky. I might be alright for awhile but eventually I'd wither away and die if he was gone and never came back." He pulled back so they could meet eyes again. "So. We've walked this path a long time together, maybe longer than we know, and it's been beyond hard, beyond difficult. We've had to live with nothing but each other's blood, sweat, and tears as nourishment and we kept moving. Here is where we stop, Shi. I'm gonna go one way and you're gonna have to go the other. I'll always be here for you, I'll kill for you, but I won't die for you. Do you understand? Because I live for Ichigo."

Shiro only stared at him, eyes so shiny Grimmjow just knew at some point tonight he was going to cry. Whether it be right at that moment or sometime deep in the night when all pretended to sleep and would give him the courtesy in the morning of acting like they hadn't heard him. Then he sighed so deeply that his whole body sagged a little.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

Grimmjow was a little startled until he saw that trademark smirk and then he just had to give his trademark grin and soon they were chuckling together at the little joke. Nothing would break them apart completely, but Ichigo had managed to wiggle in some space. Still, they'd be alright, they always would be in the end.

He'd finally made it. It was complete hell trying to get past those fucking things in complete silence and he'd had to drag up a lot of training he'd never bothered to use before. The boy was still out cold and Kenpachi didn't like it. Yachiru was awake and cuddled up against his chest with Toshiro for warmth. He stared up at the sky and made out a large, dark silhouette against it. A red laser light touched his face, he could almost feel the heat of it. Normally the threat would have thrilled him, but it wasn't just him he had to look out for anymore.

"It's Kenpachi, asshole." He yelled up. "Get that fucking laser off me."

"I knew it was you, Zaraki." Starrk called down as the red little beam of light disappeared. "Or else I wouldn't have given you the courtesy of a warning. You know I don't let people know I'm about to kill them."

Kenpachi growled.

"One of the kids is unconscious."

"That's fine, there's a pulley elevator in the trunk of the tree. I'll come down and get you."

Only seconds later, a portion of the tree trunk swung out like a door and there stood Starrk in the hollowed out trunk holding some thick brown rope in his hand.

"There is only enough room for one at a time." He drawled. "Hand me the comatose one. I'll send the pulley back down and you can bring Bubblegum. Be quick about it."

Kenpachi gently lifted Toshiro and placed him in the waiting arms of his associate. Starrk wasted no time closing the trunk door back and pulling his way up. It wasn't long before Kenpachi was left standing and wondering how the hell he was going to get the damn tree to open again. Instead of thinking too hard about it, he just slammed the bottom of his foot against where the trunk door was and grinned when it opened.

"Goddammit, Kenpachi!" Starrk yelled. "If you fucked up my door, you're dead."

Kenpachi just kept grinning as he stepped in and closed the trunk door behind him. He pulled himself and Yachiru up quickly and went straight to Toshiro's side. Starrk was unwrapping him and pointed to a corner that was filled to the ceiling with gallon sized jugs of water.

"Grab three of those and pour them into the tub."

Kenpachi glanced around until he spotted a silver clawed foot bath tub and went to get the water.

"And when you finish, go ahead and put Bubblegum down. We need to at least get this boy cleaned up and see if we can get him to drink or eat. Yachi's going to be next."

Kenpachi just grunted in acknowledgement and finished pouring the jugs of water into the tub. He hated taking orders, but with Starrk, you couldn't ignore what he told you to do...it was like some sort of instinct everyone had when it came to him. Kenpachi shook the thoughts out of his head and laid his little girl down on the only bed in the room. Starrk was alread removing Toshiro's clothes. The boy's skin was black in some places and brown in others; neither were his natural color.

"Let's hope this is just dirt and grime, Kenpachi."

"We'll see soon enough." Kenpachi grunted back.


	16. Fractured Bone

Grimmjow was right. It was pretty obvious which room was his. All of the doors were white, except one. It was painted dark blue with a gothic six drawn across the entire surface. Ichigo thought about being contrary and taken refuge in one of the other rooms, but part of being in a relationship was being willing to forgive your partner when they do something wrong. So he opened the blue door and his breath got caught in his throat.

The walls were golden, the same gold of Shiro's eyes. The covers on the bed were orange, gold, and red. The sheets were brown and on the wall across from the bed was a blown up photo of Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shiro, and Urahara when they had been kids. The thick carpet was white.

An open doorway was on his right and Ichigo walked through it into the bathroom. He could only shake his head. The walls were somehow a blushing tan, like Ichigo's skin. Orange and blue tiles covered the inside of the small greek bath. It kind of made a certain amount of sense. In Grimmjow's one place of sanctuary, he used the coloring of the people who meant the most to him. It was like them being there without actually being there at all. Still, he took a hot shower instead of a bath, knowing that if Grimmjow caught him in a bath he'd have no choice but to give in. He wasn't quite ready to give in just yet.

Grimmjow sighed as he watched Shiro go sit next to 69 and Red by the fireplace. Now that he was done with that situation, he had to go fix the other one and he had a good feeling it was going to much harder than a joke and a smile to end it. Not one to hide from things, he went up the stairs and into his room.

Ichigo was bent over, hands rubbing up and down his leg, all that peachy red skin on display for Grimmjow's hungry eyes. He carefully closed the door behind him and locked it. Ichigo glanced up and the glare in those beautiful brown eyes ended all thoughts of sex…almost all, Ichigo was too sexy to not think about sex just a little bit when you saw him.

He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. Grimmjow only stared.

"Well, don't you have some sort of magical explanation that's going to make me forgive you?"

Grimmjow got his shit together and shook his head.

"There's nothing magical about it, Ichi. Shi and me are close, we were close for a long time before I came across the boss. When you're that close to a person, to the point the rest of the world doesn't exist, boundaries blur." Ichigo kept glaring, looking sexy as hell. Grimmjow stepped forward and the glare became a warning; Grimmjow stopped his forward motion. "We danced around it. We knew it was going to happen at least once, and if I'd have never met you it would have happened sooner. It's done, out of our system. I've already told him that we need to go our separate ways, okay? It's not going to be a problem anymore."

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't want you to stop being close, I know how important he is to you, he's your only family. I just didn't want you to be so close you were in love with him."

Grimmjow looked down into those sorrowful eyes and saw insecurity written a million times in tiny print. He sat down next to his beautiful bitch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side.

"Ichi, you're wrong, you're a thousand times wrong. Shiro used to be my only family, but I have you and the boss now, right? And you're not the only one to tell me that me and Shi were too close, I didn't listen and that's why I'm in this shit now. As for you…baby, I could never be in love with Shiro. Never crossed my mind. I can't be in love with anyone else but you." He tilted up Ichigo's chin so he could look him in the eyes. "Nothing and no one, not even Shi, is worth losing you. I'd die without you, revert into something Urahara couldn't be proud of, something you wouldn't be able look at." He pressed his hand against where his heart beat. "I know this, deeply, where it counts. Without you, I'd be a monster."

"Grimm." Ichi whined, eyes wet like he was about to cry.

Grimmjow owned those lips with his and his hands roamed over clean, soft skin. The thought of how dirty he was in comparison made him let go.

"Let me get a quick shower, Ichi. When I get out, I'm going to prove everything to you with more than words."

Renji was sort of pissed as he watched the sun set. He didn't have the best idea about what was going on between those three, but he hated hearing the soft sounds of crying coming from the slim form huddled in front of the fire place. Shiro had a smart mouth, but he seemed like a decent kid. He was cute in his own strange way and Renji hadn't missed the looks the boy had been giving him lately.

He hadn't acknowledged it because he hadn't wanted to get mixed up in whatever was going on between Grimmjow and Ichigo, but if the crying was anything to go by, it was all over and done with. He shook his head and thought of Toshiro. Out there all alone, no clue where they were or if they were coming for him.

He and Shuuhei had no clue where he could be, if he would meet up at their secret place, or if he was even alive. They hoped that he was, but he guessed that's all anyone had to hold on to in these days. Renji shook his head and his heart hurt to hear those soft little hiccups.

"I'm going to go out and patrol a bit." He was so used to Shuuhei's sudden presence, he didn't even flinch.

"You shouldn't go out there by yourself."

"I'm more than capable of looking out for myself."

Renji turned around. "Yeah, but we don't work that way. Stay near the house, I want to be able to look out the window and see you, Shuu."

"Sure."

Renji shook his head as he watched Shuuhei leave. He spotted him out of the window and watched his progress for a bit, but the soft crying drew his attention away. He walked over to the huddled form and sat down.

"You okay? Your brother is an asshole, don't let it get to you."

A watery chuckle. "I know tha' better tha' you. I'll be fine, I only had ta cry a little that's all."

Renji smiled. "You want a hug?"

Shiro wasted no time in answering in the affirmative.

Renji chuckled and laid down behind the kid, wrapping his arms around him. Not much time passed before he heard the soft snores of Shiro sleeping. He stayed awake though, keeping watch and making sure he could hear Shuuhei outside.

Kenpachi lathered up a wash cloth and rubbed Toshiro down. Yachiru had already eaten some soup, had a wash down, and was sleeping in Starrk's bed. The bath water was getting dirty, but the kids skin wasn't necessarily getting any lighter. He squeezed his hand in anger, the fingernails cutting into the flesh of his palm. He grunted and opened his hand just in time for a drop of his blood to fall into Toshiro's mouth.

It was the first time in what seemed like days that Toshiro opened his eyes. They were no longer confused and hazy, they were crazed and hungry. Toshiro's mouth stretched open and he screamed, skin pulling tight against his skin and ripping apart on the side of his face, revealing stark white bone. Kenpachi stood and backed away to stand in front of Yachiru who was cowering on the bed, big eyes filled with tears. Starrk was on the kid in seconds, pistol aimed unerringly at the middle of Toshiro's skull. The screaming continued, escalating into shrieking. Kenpachi didn't want this to be happening, he didn't want the kid to die. He liked him too much, wanting to know all there was to know about him. Wanted to keep him safe and to himself.

Just when it seemed they would have no choice, Toshiro stilled abruptly, body flopping into the water. Kenpachi rushed forward to grab him so he wouldn't drown. His skin was its normal color again, but the left side of his face was all bone, his left eye gone and nothing but darkness in its place. It looked painful, but the kid rested peacefully for once.

"What is this, Kenpachi?" Starrk asked, pistol pointed towards the floor and a frown on his face. "What happened to him?"

Kenpachi shook his head, eyes glued to his boy.

"Tie him up. We'll see what we have to do when he wakes up again."

Starrk laid his pistol on a table and sighed.

"You think he's going to want to live like that? If he wakes up normal?"

Kenpachi lifted the boy and wrapped him in a towel.

"He'll live with it whether he wants to or not. It's not his choice, it's mine."

His face hurt. In fact, his entire body hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and his heart stopped for a few precious seconds in shock. The right side of his vision worked properly, but the left was…everything was black. Completely black like being in a dark room with absolutely no light source at all, no matter how small. So at first, he thought he was blind in that eye…but he glanced around.

Clear, white light in humanoid shapes sat around the room. It was all he could see with his left eye, but with his right he could see that it was Kenpachi, Yachiru, and some man he did not know. He tried to sit up and realized that his hands and feet were tied up. Why would Kenpachi tie him up? Or allow anyone else to? He was more than vocal about his attraction.

And then it all came back to him. The attack, the fear, the hope that the man he'd called a barbarian would come and rescue him, protect him. There was just haze and darkness from then to the present. He'd gotten bitten; of course there would be consequences. What had happened to him? Oh, Kami, what did he look like? What did his eye look like that he saw such things out of it? Why did his face hurt so much? No, no, no, no no no!

A large, rough hand grasped the back of his neck, causing him to gasp and shudder. Kenpachi's deep and gravelly voice slid over his mind and his skin.

"Calm down, boy. You're fine and that's all that matters. That and I still think you're pretty."

Toshiro grimaced and relaxed into the big man's hold.

"What do I look like?"

His voice was rough with disuse and his throat hurt with each sound he made. He could even taste a little blood in his mouth. Kenpachi tightened his grip on the back of his neck and leaned down until they were eye to eye. The light of his body blanked out all sight in Toshiro's left eye, but with his right he was more than able to see Kenpachi's serious expression.

"You look like pain." The huge man grinned. "But pain is beautiful."

Kenpachi leaned away again and cut away the bonds on Toshiro's hands and feet. The boy was still worried about what his face would look like, but surprisingly the crazy man's words eased the frenzy to be horrified at himself.

Buzzing pulled him from a peaceful sleep. Grimmjow yawned and stretched his body, grinning and running a hand over all that peachy golden skin lying next to him. More buzzing had him leaning towards the nightstand and answering his phone.

"Grimmjow." It was Starrk. "I have a kid here who's only half turned. Seen anything like it before?"

Half turned? What kind of freak shit was that? And why the hell did Starrk think he knew shit about it? He grunted and sat up. Years of training had him prepared for the snipers next words.

"Come and take a look then."

The assassin ended the call and started getting his shit together. It was a hassle, but if new shit was going on then he needed to know about it. Ichi turned on the bed and groaned.

"What is it, Grimm?"

Grimmjow straightened and rolled his shoulders a bit.

"Got a call. Something about some kid only half turning."

"Kami!" Indigo gasped. "I can't even imagine what that would be like. Especially for them."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go see about it. Shit here is up to you until I get back."

Ichigo rolled back over onto his back.

"Got it."

Grimmjow kissed his bitch and left the room. His feet made no sound as he walked down the stairs and maybe that was why Red and Shi were still wrapped up on each other when he walked into the living room. He slammed the edge of his fist against the wall and Red jerked awake. Their eyes met. Shiro wiggled and sat up, blush spreading over his face.

"I'm going out. I have to go see some kid. Ichigo will fill you in later."

He eyed Renji and Shiro all huddled up together like it was fucking freezing. They were laying in front of a fire place!

"Red, you're coming with me."

The red headed fool opened his mouth to no doubt say something to get his associate beat, but at Grimmjow's warning glare, he sealed his lips and stood. Grimmjow grinned and led the way.


	17. Rigid Bone

**Rigid Bone**

Renji gasped and rasped for breath and staggered after the maniac. He'd been asking for it though, provoking the man that was obviously not a run of the mill citizen. Not the way he was trained, and the way he'd killed that mutant at the mall. There was no way. The guy was a mystery and some part of Renji just had to know. He was the type to push the big red button everyone had told him not to push just to see what happened. Well, this time he'd pushed the big _blue _button and he had a feeling that all that could have happened, didn't.

"Where are we going, asshole?" He rasped at Grimmjow's retreating back. "Do you even know?"

One blue eye looked back and glared at him.

"Back into the city, and we'll have to do it on foot. A motor will bring too much attention, especially with all those extra fucking monsters out there now."

Renji groaned. "We have to _walk_ all the way back to the fucking city?"

This time when Grimmjow's head turned, there was a wide grin on his face.

"Better catch your second wind, Red, cuz we're running there at first light."

Toshiro watched the sun rise, feeling nothing in particular. Kenpachi had taken a cloth the night before and wrapped around his head, leaving his right eye and nose uncovered and the rest cloaked beneath black fabric. The big man had claimed to not be bothered by it and had shown no evidence towards the contrary, but Toshiro didn't like the look of himself and with the cloth over his face he felt a bit more like his normal self.

He turned away from the rising sun and met gazes with Starrk. The lanky, deceptively relaxed man had not slept last night, keeping an eye on Toshiro without seeming to. Yet Toshiro knew the truth of it. Neither of them had heard of a half turning before and it made no real sense. They were going by zombie expectations of course, this new incident had them thinking that maybe what they were dealing with weren't exactly zombies or zombie like.

Kenpachi was sprawled out on the floor, hand wrapped around Toshiro's ankle and sound asleep. Yachiru was still asleep in the only bed in the tree house and already she looked much better than what she'd been before. He thought back on her cautiously happy smile at the sight of him awake, but with half of his face gone, pushed away by the bone beneath.

"I have a friend who's coming to take a look at you."

Toshiro glared at Starrk, straightened his back and curled his fist. If he'd thought he didn't have control before, he was certainly completely out of control now.

"I am not anyone's freak show. You can tell your friend to stay where he is."

Starrk shook his head, silky black hair swaying with movement.

"His dad is a scientist, one of the best in the world, he might be able to come up with something. If nothing else, he needs to be warned. He has a small group with him or at least he did when I talked to him last." Starrk smirked to himself. "Nothing's permanent with that crazy kid." He stood slowly and stretched. "Wake up the beast and I'll boil some water for ramen."

Toshiro's shoulders relaxed, but he didn't really feel any better. He also had to wonder at Starrk's choice of words. Beast. Toshiro had thought of Kenpachi in those very same terms, but while he definitely showed truth to the description outwardly, maybe that wasn't all of what he was. Kenpachi had saved him when he didn't have to, twice. He'd carried him on foot for a long distance, avoiding fights instead of instigating them. He'd medicated him and gotten him help of a sort.

The man took care of a little girl, for Kami's sake. So there had to be more to him than just crazy fighting and murder. His face was rough even in sleep, brows furrowed, but his body was completely relaxed and heavy. Toshiro ran his palm over a muscled arm, warmth seeping through the long sleeved shirt and into his own skin. Kenpachi was strong and willing to fight anything and take any chance, but he also knew when not to do those things. In their time together, the rough man hadn't forced Toshiro to do anything he didn't want to do and even though he'd made his interest in the smaller boy clear he'd never kissed or touched him inappropriately. The most he'd done was claim him as his and Toshiro was beginning not to mind.

He still had to worry about Renji and Shuuhei though. What would they think when they saw him? _If_ they ever saw him again? Would they be happy and over look his transformation? Or would they just assume that the covered up half of his face was just a horrible wound in hiding? Was that what he wanted people to think when they saw him? That he was hiding an ugly injury? Maybe so. It would be safer for others they might potentially come across not to know the truth about his face. He nodded decisively to himself and smacked Kenpachi lightly on the side of his face.

The man grunted but didn't wake. Toshiro lifted his hand again and Kenpachi's warm, rough hand gripped his wrist in a strong grip. The man grinned.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" He asked with his gruff, growling voice.

Toshiro resisted the urge to pull his hand away.

"No. I was just thinking that it would be safer for others not to know about my face."

Kenpachi sat up and reached his hands towards the ceiling, chuckling.

"You don't have to worry about being safe, boy. You're with me."

He was still chuckling at the obvious absurdity of it all as he stood and walked away to check on Yachiru, but Toshiro's heart was squeezing and twisting. He wanted to cry. It had been a long time since he'd felt safe with anyone. Sure, he'd had his guards, but they could only do so much in his Grandfather's home.

But Toshiro's Grandfather was dead and so was his Father, if they weren't then they were one of the monsters now. Toshiro didn't have to live by their rules anymore or anyone's rules. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he felt like doing it. He didn't have to marry or take over the reigns of the family fortune anymore. He felt free and he felt safe.

He gazed back at the sun again, realizing that he wasn't who he was anymore. He was different, could _be_ different. And he would start with Kenpachi, the only man who'd ever made him feel safe. He smiled at the sound of Yachiru's giggles and stood obediently when Starrk called everyone to the kitchen area.

Ichigo stirred and stretched before opening his eyes to the sunlit bedroom. He smiled at last nights memories and slid out from between the sheets and stood. He slid on a pair of Grimm's boxer shorts that were a bit too loose on him and put on a too big t shirt. Bare foot, he gathered his dirty clothes and carried them downstairs to wash. He walked through the kitchen to the washer and dryer, putting in his clothes and getting them started.

On his way back, he peeked into the living room. Shiro was asleep in front of the fire place and Shuuhei was nowhere to be seen. Strange. Maybe he'd woken up and gone outside for a bit. He'd give the guy ten minutes and then he would go out looking for him. Ichigo went back into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, decided on stir fry, and got started. A short while later, Shiro stumbled into the kitchen, eyes half closed and grunted noises coming out of his mouth.

Ichigo chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Take off your clothes and throw them in the washer. I'm making stir fry for breakfast."

He heard Shiro's bare feet slap across the linoleum floor past him and the sound of the washer door opening and closing. A chair scraped across the floor as Shiro no doubt sat down at the table. Ichigo stirred the food over the stove and lost himself in thought. Five minutes later, he was taking down bowls and serving the stir fry. He glanced at Shiro as he dug in.

"Have you seen, Shuuhei?" He asked.

Shiro choked on his food and his eyes got wide.

"Kami!" He yelled. "69 went out last night, I heard him and Renji talking about 'patrol' or something. He hasn't been back in?"

Ichigo shook his head as he hurried towards the door.

"Not that I know of."

He burst out of the door and was drawn up short at the sight of Shuuhei sprawled on the porch against the front of the house. His legs were stretched out, the palms of his hands laid flat on the tops of his thighs; he wasn't moving noticeably. Ichigo crept forward slowly, just close enough to get a look at the body guard's face. His steel gray eyes were unfocused and staring forward. He gave no outward sign that Ichigo was there. The orange haired boy's heart beat harder in his chest, adrenaline running through his blood.

Shiro grabbed tightly to his arm as Ichigo reached forward, the tips of his fingers closing the distance between their skin. Shuuhei's hand struck out and squeezed the bones of Ichigo's reaching hand, twisting the skin. Ichigo hissed and jerked his hand away, Shuuhei jumped up and turned to face them.

"Sorry." He said. "I was in a meditative trance, I didn't realize it was you."

Ichigo held his hand to his chest and glared a little, shaking his head.

"Forgiven. I've never seen anyone meditate so deeply."

Shuuhei shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it does me no good when I am a failure to my master."

He walked past Ichigo and Shiro and into the house. The two boys soon followed. They all sat down to eat and Ichigo cleaned up. Shiro left to put his clothes back on and Ichigo did the same. When they came back, Shuuhei was still sitting there. He made eye contact with Ichigo.

"Where did Jaegerjaques and Renji go last night?"

Ichigo sat down across from him, Shiro taking the chair next to the orange haired boy.

"Someone called Grimm, something about a kid who had only partially changed after being bitten. He left to go see about it, I guess he took Renji with him, I didn't even notice."

Shuuhei nodded. "I'm sure you have more on your mind than two tag a longs."

Ichigo shook his head and reached out to grab Shuuhei's hand.

"You're _not_ just tag a longs. And we _will_ help you find your friend."

Shuuhei nodded again dismissively and Ichigo stood and left the kitchen. Once outside, he grabbed his phone and dialed a long series of numbers. It began to ring.

"Hello, Nephew. Where are you?"

"Hey, hat and clogs. We're at some hideout of Grimm's. I don't know exactly where it is."

"I know. He's mentioned it." 

Ichigo paused. Grimmjow had told Urahara but not him?

"Okay, well, he just left last night to see about some kid who only half changed after being bitten. Do you know of anything like that?"

Urahara hummed. "No, I don't, and I wish I could see it for myself. In fact, I want you and Grimmjow to bring this individual to me so I can get a closer look."

"What? But we don't know where you are!"

"I'll send the coordinates to Grimmjow, okay? Just let him know. I've figured some things out and I need to tell the three of you as soon as possible, understand?"

"What? Uncle why can't you just-"

"Understand, Ichigo?" Urahara repeated seriously.

Ichigo sighed. "Understood."

As he ended the call, he couldn't help but feel that his life was going to change in a much bigger way than unexplainable monsters. He sent a text message to Grimm and went back inside and told his companions everything.

"We're going to have to make our own way to wherever Grimmjow is right now. I just sent him a message with the emergency code, so all we have to do now is wait for him to call when he can."

Shuuhei nodded, got up from the table, and left. Shiro frowned in thought.

"So what are we really gonna do?" He asked.

Ichigo glanced sideways at him and lifted his eyebrows in question. Shiro clarified.

"Ta stop this. What are we gonna do?"

Ichigo knew what he meant. They couldn't just spend the rest of their lives going from one place to the other, hiding from monsters here and there. They had to find a way to end it or at least gain the upper hand. Shiro wanted to know how. Ichigo didn't know.

The assassin and the body guard were still running, though jogging or loping would be a better word to describe it. It was the mile eating, effortless looking run of a wolf pack or soldiers, the easy movement of a creature that had to move with it's feet everywhere it went and was a master of locomotion.

The afternoon sun beat down on them, sweat creating a thin shin over their skin. Grimmjow was reluctantly impressed with the red heads ability to keep up with him. Of course if he were by himself he would be able to run much faster, at a speed that would have the red headed bodyguard suspicious if he ever saw it. The gene splicing gave him almost supernatural endurance and speed as well as his heightened senses and accelerated healing.

His hip buzzed and he was all set to ignore it in favor of keeping up the momentum, but since it could have been something important, he slowed down enough to get his phone and read the screen.

'615'

It was a text from Ichigo with their emergency code. Sure it was a bit silly and stupid, but they'd decided to use something simple and easy to recognize and remember. The assassin slowed to a complete stop and Renji stopped beside him, instantly stretching his back and legs while Grimmjow dialed his lover's number.

"Hey, Grimm." Ichigo answered immediately. "Where are you?"

Grimmjow shook his head in annoyance even though Ichigo couldn't see it.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ichigo. Now."

"Hat and Clogs. I called him to let him know what was up and he said to bring the kid to him and that he needed to see all of us because he had a lot to tell us."

Grimmjow hummed to himself. So the boss had figured something out? Why did he need all of them there? He could see why he would want to see the kid that was half turned, any scientist worth the title would want to check that out.

"I'm headed to Starrk's." He said as he glanced around, constantly alert. "I'm half way there already. You want me to wait for you?"

He asked more out of formality than really wanting to wait. Grimmjow wasn't the type to wait around when he could be doing something and while Ichigo and Shiro did have some training, it wasn't to the extent of Grimmjow's and they would be much slower going. Ichigo and Shiro weren't going to run for most of the day.

"Umm." Ichigo deliberated and Grimmjow had to smile. "No, go on ahead, we'll catch up to you at Starrk's, but wait for us there. We have to go together when we go to Urahara, Grimm."

"Yes, baby. Now, I have Starrk's coordinates in the handheld GPS. Use that to find your way, okay? Keep safe…both of you."

Grimmjow ended the call, clipped his phone back on his hip, and turned to Renji.

"They're going to meet up with us. Let's go."

Renji huffed and sighed. The distance eating, effortless looking lope began again.


	18. Minced Bone

A/N : See, I am going to finish these! Even if I lose muse for awhile 8-)

Ichigo and the white haired kid had bickered against the armored wheels, so they were walking through the forest like they were on some fantastical journey. More like danger laden mission, but Shuuhei had gotten used to that long before Human's weren't the only monsters wandering the earth.

He was a man that didn't speak much and by default, no one spoke much to him that didn't know him well enough to bother. That didn't stop the white haired brat from pestering him along the way.

Shuuhei's feelings for Shiro didn't go one way or the other, but if the boy was left behind, Shuuhei wasn't going back for him and he wouldn't let Abarai go back either. Jaegerjaques could handle his own; the asshole never missed a chance to say so.

No, the only reason Shuuhei Hisagi was with the group was for Toshiro. He would find his Master and if the boy was no longer himself, then Shuuhei would join him in his loss of identity.

"Hey, 69."

The gray eyed bodyguard's blurred, thoughtful gaze refocused on the brat walking backwards ahead of him. Waste of space. The boy had a gun on his thigh, but Shuuhei had never seen him use it. The brat just ran around behind Ichigo and Jaegerjaques acting like a baby.

"How did ya meet Ren?"

Ren? A cuddle by the fire place warranted such a shortening of a mans name? His given name at that. If you asked Shuuhei, the white haired nuisance should have thought it a privilege to be able to call Renji Abarai. Even with that, Shuuhei would have made him use the honorific.

Renji had always been too informal; it was skill alone that had found him a place in the Hitsugaya family mansion. None of that was any of their business though.

"Behind bars.", Shuuhei replied to the probing question. When he was expected to say something, he enjoyed being vague.

Shiro's eyebrows slid up his forehead and he grinned. Shuuhei's eyes caught on a pink mark staining the side of the boy's pale throat. Maybe the brat and Abarai had done more than cuddle.

"Jail, huh?", the boy gurgled with his strange voice. "So those are prison tattoos. I like 'em even better now."

Shiro cackled and Ichigo glanced back with a frown on those pouty lips. Shuuhei liked him, he had a backbone and didn't mind letting people know with a few hot bullets. Jaegerjaques didn't deserve him. The blue haired asshole had assassin written all over him. Obviously, Abarai hadn't caught on to that yet…or he didn't let on that he knew. Renji was like that.

"Shuuhei.", Ichigo said with concern. "I couldn't imagine you in prison." He smiled. "Renji maybe. He seems the type to do something silly and end up getting thrown in prison."

Shuuhei shook his head. "He does better now. Our youth was a brutal one."

"Yeah?", Shiro asked with oddly sad eyes. " I know all about that."

Ichigo nudged the boy on the shoulder and Shiro turned back around in silence. Ichigo gave Shuuhei one last smile and gave his attention back to the GPS handheld. The journey was already a weird one, and the sun still shone clearly in the sky.

Stark had always been like an older brother to him. He worked for the boss too, and had been a teenager when Urahara had taken in Grimmjow. His tree home was common ground, not like the assassin's forest home. It had been awhile though, since he'd bothered to show up there, since he felt like he should bother.

Staring at the tree, Grimmjow reached into what looked like a gnarled hole and flicked a switch. The trunk of the tree popped open and the assassin stepped inside.

"What the hell, Jaegerjaques?", Renji exclaimed while puffing slightly for indrawn breath.

Grimmjow grinned. "It's only supposed to fit one, so we'll have to squeeze in."

Renji pointed at the weird tree door and stepped back. The sun had fully set hours ago and the silence was freaky. There was no way he was getting in there. Grimmjow had other ideas about it though. While he could enjoy some fun, now wasn't the time. Seconds were being wasted and he rectified that by grabbing Red by the vest and pulling him inside. He gave the idiot a break and worked the pulley himself.

It didn't take long for them to pull up into a large room that seemed filled with people. There were only four people though…well, maybe one was only a half person. Only one man made it seem like a large room was crowded and that was Zaraki. He didn't know if he loved or hated that asshole.

His little pink haired brat companion was laying on the floor, wrapped in the arms of someone laying at Kenpachi's feet. Grimmjow walked inside and Red followed. Candles were lit, giving light but mostly shadow. Zaraki stood at his approach, his one uncovered eye glittering.

"Don't upset him.", the man growled lowly.

Grimmjow frowned at the threat. Since when did Zaraki care about someone else's feelings? He couldn't believe the man was even capable of the act, let alone more than willing to enforce it. He walked further into the room, eyes catching on firelight glowing on short tufts of white hair.

Red rushed past him with a gasp and as fast as a blink, Red and Zaraki were in a fierce grapple on the limited floor space. Grimmjow had never thought the idiots eyes could get so cold and determined.

Zaraki and Red rolled into the figure on the floor and Starrk shot silently into the flurry of movement with his pistol. The assassin grinned at the chaos and the quickly cut off cry of pain.

Zaraki jumped up and grabbed his brat and the white haired figure. Red stood slower, left hand grasping his right bicep and a grimace on his face. His eyes were murderous though and he wasted no time stepping right into Zaraki's space.

Incomprehensible. What the fuck made the bodyguard grow a set of balls? And then the assassin had his answer. What else would have a bodyguard bristling like that?

"Don't you ever fucking get in-between me and him again.", Red yelled.

Zaraki stepped forward and a small hand reached out to hold him back. Like a beast on a leash, Zaraki obeyed.

"I don't need you fighting any battles for me.", the figure husked. "Not against him."

"And who the fuck is he to you?", Zaraki growled.

The figure stepped into the light. A boy with white hair, the right half of his face covered with black cloth, one large turquoise eye glaring out at them. His body was compact, but the tight t-shirt emphasized some lean muscle on his body. Maybe not a boy then. Definitely not a threat, unless you counted Zaraki as an extension. Grimmjow stepped forward.

"My bodyguard.", the kid said.

Red rushed over to him and bowed at his feet. Grimmjow stepped forward, sick of watching the senseless drama.

"Alright kid, let's see it.", he said.

Zaraki glared at him, but they both knew that if the crazy haired bastard came at him skin to skin, the battle would be to the death. Mostly because Starrk would take them out once they started destroying his shit; and he wouldn't be using blanks.

The kid slowly unwrapped his head, watching Red's face. The cloth fell away and Abarai gasped.  
>_<p>

Ichigo didn't like being in the dark. Not emotionally, physically, or mentally. The dark of home was different, safe, known. The dark of dangerous night was the type only ventured with Grimm at his side. Shuuhei seemed more than capable though, and he knew the cold eyed bodyguard would fight fiercely against any threat.

They'd decided to keep walking. Shiro had wanted to hide, but Shuuhei had pointed out that there was no such place and getting to Starrk's was urgent.

Their steps were unnaturally loud against the moss covered ground. It was the silence that bothered him the most; the absence of anything living. The forest had been teeming with wildlife earlier.

Ichigo glanced to his right and brown locked with gray. Something had been following them for some time, bringing the silence with it. Afraid and tense, the orange haired boy reached back for Shiro, eyes following the trail of his hand.

His heart stopped for two seconds and his ears were flooded with sudden sound. Shiro was gone and so was whatever had been following them. Shiro had been taken.

A/N : I'm not sure I like this chapter that much, but it's getting me back into my fan fiction.


End file.
